Iron Robot
by Darkfanboy19
Summary: Based off the 2008 Marvel movie "Iron Man". Jenny Wakeman was once a beautifully born inventor until her life changed and is transformed into an android. Now she must cope with the changes and difficulty of her company and uncover the conspiracy that led her to become what she is today.
1. Before Capture

**Before you start reading ahead, read these notes.**

**I'm about to do a saga of fanmakes, but not just any saga, I'm going to merge the Marvel Cinematic Universe with the Powerpuff Girls Doujinshu universe. I've seen many pages of the comic and thought to put them into good use.**

**So now I am going to try and merge characters into some roles that seem vital for the MCU but also additional roles as well.**

**Oh and I might merge the continuation with some points of the comic.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

**Prologue**

In the middle of the Afghan desert, a convoy of hummers drive down the desert road. Music plays in the background. Inside one of the hummers are three soldiers and one beautiful young lady who is drinking a soda. She had blonde pigtails, green dress skirt and some shades. She looks at the soldiers who are in silence and weren't talking. She breaks the silence by letting out.

"Okay. Where are you taking me guys? *giggle* Seriously, I feel like you're taking me to court marshal." One of them laughs. "Did I do something wrong? What? What is it? You're not allowed to talk? Hey, Forrest..."

"We're allowed to talk, ma'am." He said.

"Oh, great." She said. "I thought it was personal."

"No you intimidate them." The driver said.

"Wow!" She awed. "A female soldier! That's just wonderful. And I always thought men do all the dirty work. You're not afraid to get your hands dirty right?"

"No ma'am, I'm not."

"Great, cause me, don't take it too personally, I'm afraid to get my hands dirty. No joke. I have a condition. I think they call it OCD or something..."

"Germophobia." The soldier said to her.

She clicks her finger to him. "Finally, someone who understands me."

"Can I ask a question, miss?" One of the soldiers asked.

"Yes, please."

"Is it true that you won three best model of the year awards in Megaville?"

"That is an excellent question." She takes off her shades, revealing her blue eyes. "Yes and no. I just look beautiful on the outside. The inside... nnnnot so much. Anyone else?"

The soldier next to her raises his hand. "What are you kidding me with the hand up thing?"

"Is it cool if I took a picture with you, Miss Wakeman?"

"Yeah. Go ahead."

He takes out his pocket camera and hands it to his fellow soldier to take the picture. He leans over to Jenny.

"I don't to see this go up on Instagram." He holds out two fingers like a peace sign. "What are doing? No gang signs." She told him and places his hand down. "Ah, why not? I'm kidding. Put it up." He holds it out again and smiles with Jenny. "Yeah, peace! I love peace. I'll be out of the job with peace."

He was just about to take the photo but was then surprised when the hummer in front of them explodes to pieces. The crew is shocked and so is Jenny. They all stop while bombs were going off and bullets were flying.

"What was that?" Jenny asked but the soldiers went into action. The driver gets out but was immediately shot down. "James, stay with Wakeman!" The other soldier said as he got out with his gun and tries shooting at the enemy. Unfortunately, he too was shot down. Jenny is getting scared about this and the last soldier gets out. Jenny looks back to him. "Wait, wait, wait! Give me a gun!"

"Stay here!" He commanded her and as soon as he turned around he was killed by a shotgun blast and makes Jenny temporally deaf. Her expression was in horror as she sees the other soldiers outside getting shot down by the unknown attackers. She then decides to abandon the hummer and dodges all of the dangers she is encountering. She then takes cover behind a rock. She hyperventilates in fear and pulls out a phone to call for help. But just then, a missile enters at her position and to her horror it reads 'Wakeman Mechanics'. She screams as she tries to escape but was too late as the missile explode on impact and blasts her to the ground. Jenny, a powerless human looks up to see that her chest is bleeding and finds out that the explosion send shrapnel pieces through her bullet-proof vest. She then passes out.

Jenny wakes up and sees a bit of fabric in her vision. One of the terrorists that attacked her removes the bag from over her head and sees that she has been captured and her captivity is being broadcasted live.

"Oh no... you've gotta be kidding..." Was her last words before passing out again.

**IRON ROBOT**

**Chapter 1: Before Capture**

_"Jenny Wakeman. Visionary. Genius. Model. American Icon. Even from an early age, the daughter of legendary weapons developer Noreen Wakeman quickly stole the spotlight with her brilliant and unique mind. At age four, she built her first circuit board. At age six, she built her first engine. And at 17, she graduated Megaville High. Then, the passing of a titan. Noreen Wakeman's lifelong friend and ally Dr. Emil Locus, steps in to help fill the gap left by the legendary founder, until, at age 21, the long lost daughter returns and is anointed the new CEO of Wakeman Mechanics. With the keys to the kingdom, Jenny ushers in a new era for her mother's legacy, creating smarter weapons, advanced robotics and satellite targeting. Today, Jenny Wakeman has changed the face of the weapons industry by ensuring freedom and protecting America and her interests around the globe."_

The audience applauses after viewing the history of the film. A man stands at the podium with red spikey hair and in a colonel outfit as he delivers a speech. "As liaison to Wakeman Mechanics," He is Jenny's longtime friend, Brad Carbunkle. "I've had the unique privilege of serving with a real patriot. She is my friend and she is my great mentor. Ladies and gentlemen, it is my honor to present this year's Apogee Award to Miss Jenny Wakeman."

The crowd cheers but there is no sign of Jenny.

"Jenny?" Brad called out.

Still no sign of her, Emil Locus gets up from his seat and walks to the podium. He retrieves the award from Brad's hands and turns to the audience.

"Thank you, Colonel." He said. "This is beautiful. Thank you. Thank you all very much. This is wonderful. Well, I'm not Jenny Wakeman." The crowd laughed at his joke. "But if I were Jenny, I would tell you how honored I feel and what a joy it is to receive this very prestigious award. Jenny, you know... The best thing about Jenny is also the worst thing. She's always working."

Meanwhile, Jenny is having a rousing time at Caesar's Palace in the gambling den. She shakes the dice. "C'mon, momma needs a new pair of rockets!" She tosses them across the table and comes up with lucky seven. The bystanders cheer on. "That's what I'm talking about right here."

Brad comes up behind her and whispers in her ear. "You are unbelievable."

Jenny turns around to Brad. "Oh no! Was I late?"

"Fifth time!" He replied.

"Did they rope you into this?"

"Nobody roped me into anything."

"I'm so sorry." Jenny said putting her hand on her forehead.

"They told me if I presented you the award, you'd be deeply honored."

"Of course I'd be deeply honored. And it's you, that's great. So when do we do it?"

"It's right here." Holds the award up to her. "Here you go."

"Hey, there it is. That was easy." Looks at Brad. "I am so sorry."

"Yeah it's okay."

"Wow! That is so cute!" Jenny admires her award. "That's something. I don't have any of those floating around."

She places her chips on the table. "Let's go for another round." She grabs the dice and gives it blow. She then holds it up to Brad. "Wanna blow?"

"I don't want to blow it."

"Come on, just take a blo-" He hits her hand and the dice goes over the table. "There it goes Colonel Carbunkle rolls and its..."

The dice comes up snake eyes. Brad shrugs his shoulders. "That's what happens."

"Worst things have happened."

She and Brad were leaving. "This is where I exit." Brad said making his exit.

"All right." Jenny said shaking his hand.

"Tomorrow, don't be late."

"No I won't. I'll be there."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Jen."

"Yeah, yeah. Hey buddy." She gets the attention of a man dressed in armor and hands him her award. "Take care of this will ya?" The man looked confused as she and her bodyguards make their way to the limo. She was about to get in but was stopped by a voice booming behind her.

"Miss Wakeman! Stop! Excuse me, Miss Wakeman!" A journalist comes up to her. "Hi, Donatello Prima, Vanity Fair magazine. Can I ask you a couple of questions?"

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." He said back.

"Well, go ahead."

"You've been called the da Vinci of our time. What do you say to that?"

"Absolutely ridiculous. I don't paint." She said.

"You've also been called the Merchant of Death. How do you respond to that?"

"That's not possible. Let me guess, Berkeley?"

"Brown, actually."

"Well, Mr. Brown, it's an imperfect world, but it's the only one we've got. I guarantee you, the day weapons are no longer needed to keep the peace, I'll start making bricks and beams for baby hospitals." She said.

"Rehearse that much?" He asked sarcastically.

"Every night in front of the mirror before bedtime."

"I can see that."

"I'd like to show you first-hand." She said.

"All I want is a serious answer."

"Okay, here's serious." She starts talking. "My mother had a philosophy, 'Peace is achieved by great things."

"That's a great line coming from a woman who believes in peace."

"My mother helped defeat the Space Nazis in World War II. She worked on the Megaville Project. A lot of people, including your professors at Brown, would call that being a hero."

"A lot of people would also call that war profiteering." Don retorted.

"Tell me," She takes off her shades. "do you plan to report on the millions we've saved by advancing medical technology or kept from starvation with your intelli-crops? All those breakthroughs, military funding, Don."

"You ever lose an hour of sleep your whole life?" Don asked.

"I'd be prepared to lose a few with you." Jenny answered and guess what happens next.

* * *

Back at Jenny's home, She and Don violently make out on her bed. They both eventually slip off the bed with Jenny laughing at the thud.

Don is then showed asleep on Jenny's bed. But then a voice is heard.

_"Good morning." _Don wakes up after being startled by the automated voice. _"It is 7:00 A.M." _The curtains open up and reveal the bright shining sea for the view. _"The weather in Malibu is 72 degrees with scattered clouds. The surf conditions are fair with waist-to-shoulder high lines. High tide will be at 10:52 A.M." _Don looks out the window to see that her home has the view of the ocean at the edge of Malibu.

He looks around for Jenny in the house. "Jenny?" He calls her name. "Jenny, where are you?" He calls again and then finds a scanner with tuner. He turns the tuner and the voice comes on. _"You are not authorized to access this area." _"What in the-" He becomes confused.

"That's SALLY. She runs the house." Said the man behind him. He looked like a geek with black coat and tie and a nice hairdo. "I've got your clothes here. They've been dry-cleaned and pressed, and there's a car waiting for you outside that will take you anywhere you'd like to go."

"You must be the famous Sheldon Lee."

"That I am."

"After all these years, Jenny still has you picking up the dry-cleaning?"

"I do anything and everything Miss Wakeman requires, including, occasionally taking out the trash. Will that be all?"

While, Downstairs Jenny is working on a new car engine that she recently bought and rebuilding it. She is using work gloves to get it done.

While she works, _Gonna Buy Me a Rainbow _plays on her radio.

**_Gonna, gonna, gonna, gonna, gonna, gonna buy me a rainbow  
Buy me a rainbow!  
Gonna, gonna, gonna, gonna, gonna, gonna buy me a rainbow  
Buy me a rainbow!_**

"Give me an exploded view." She told SALLY.

_"The compression in cylinder three appears to be low."_

"Log that." Jenny said.

Her assistant Sheldon comes in to her workplace and confronts her while talking on the phone.

I'm gonna try again, right now." He said as he turned off the radio. "Jenny."

"Please don't turn down my music."

"You are supposed to be halfway around the world right now."

"How'd he take it?" She asked while not turning back.

"Like a champ."

"Why are you trying to hustle me out of here?"

"Your flight was scheduled to leave an hour and a half ago." He said to her.

"That's funny, I thought with it being my plane and all that it would do is just wait for me to get there."

"Jenny, I need to speak to you about a couple of things before I get you out of the door."

"Doesn't it kind of defeat the whole purpose of having your own plane if it departs before you arrive?" She said.

"Steven called." Sheldon said. "He's got another buyer for the new stabilizer wings. Do you want it? Yes or no."

"Is it a good representation of his spring period?" Jenny spoke.

"No. The Springs was actually the neighborhood in East Hampton where he lived and worked, not "spring" like the season." He said.

"So?"

"I think it's a fair example. I think it's incredibly overpriced."

"I need it. Buy it. Store it." She said without even thinking it over.

She walks over to the wardrobe area.

"Okay. The Megaville High commencement speech..."

"Is in June." Jenny cut him off. "Don't harangue me about stuff that's way, way down..."

"They're haranguing me, so I'm gonna say yes."

"Well, reflect it and absorb it. Don't transmit back to me."

"I need you to sign this before you get on the plane." Sheldon hands her some paper work.

"You're getting rid of me? What, you have plans?"

"As a matter of fact, I do."

"I don't like it when you have plans. It gives me the shivers."

"I'm allowed to have plans on my birthday."

"It's your birthday?" Jenny asked.

"Yes." Sheldon answered.

"I knew that. I didn't buy you anything."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, really. I was busy making that mug with you rubbing my back on the beach."

"*chuckles* You still remember that?"

"Yeah, after that you took off my bikini."

"By accident!" He corrected her.

"*Laughs* You're still a weird guy."

"And you're still a weird drone."

"Sometimes I feel like I am a drone." Jenny said. "Get yourself something nice."

"Already did."

"And?"

"It was very nice."

"Yeah?"

"Very tasteful. Thank you, Miss Wakeman."

"You're welcome, Mr. Lee."

She takes a drink from her cup and leaves. "Okay."

* * *

So then, Jenny raced to the airfield with her nice white sports car, followed by her assistant in a black car. Over at the plane, Brad is waiting impatiently and finally sees Jenny arriving. She and her assistant stop their cars.

"That was good!" Jenny said to her friend, Brody. "I thought I lost you back there."

"You did, Jenny." He said back to her.

She then walks up to her flight, not before being confronted by Brad.

"What is wrong with you?" He asked.

"What? I'm here."

"Three hours!"

"I got caught doing a piece for Vanity Fair."

"For three hours. For three damn hours I've been waiting for you."

"Well, we're all waiting on you now." Jenny retorted as she entered the plane. "Let's go. Come on. Wheels up! Let's get this party started."

* * *

And now, the plane was flying in the air. On their way to the US Military Base in Afghanistan. Inside, Jenny takes a sip of her soda through a straw while Brad watches her in a very bad mood.

"I thought this was diet. Go get me a diet." She said to one of the waiter. She looks at Brad. "What's wrong with you?"

"You're crazy."

"And you are moody."

"I'm not moody."

"Then don't be. I said I was sorry and this is how you forgive me?"

"I did forgive you."

The waiter comes with her diet. "Miss Wakeman."

"Thank you." She talks to the waiter. "Look, I told my friend I was sorry and he didn't forgive me. Can you believe that?"

"You don't need to apologize to me. I'm your guy." Brad continued to speak. "I'm just indifferent right now."

"I just want your respect." She said.

"I respect you. It's just... I'm just your babysitter. So, when you need your diaper changed...let me know and I'll go get you a bottle, okay."

Jenny didn't look too surprised. "Okay." To the waitress that just came by. "Oh hey, how 'bout a drink for the colonel here?"

"No, I don't want a drink." Brad declined.

"Are you sure? You look a bit pent up."

"No I don't."

"You look pent up to me."

"Shut up, I don't a drink. I'm working."

"Hey! We're up in the air, we should be partying the night away."

"We are... 23 years old and you still want to party like an animal?"

"You're never too young to try something new. C'mon, have a drink on me."

"No."

"C'mon, Brad!"

"No! I don't want any!"

Later...

"You see the truth is..." Brad is talking to Jenny on the couch with a martini in his hand and Jenny drinking a soda. "You are the most glorious, most respectful woman I have ever met." And he is drunk.

"Amen to that." Jenny said carelessly.

"But you are the most lazy tramp I have ever met."

"I hear you."

"No no no, I'm being serious. You see. You are the most beautiful lady in the world but you are always such a tomboy. But I'm not saying that because I think it's not nice, I'm saying that... because it sounds sexy."

"I think you had too much to drink." Jenny replied.

* * *

Soon, the plane touched down at the Military base in Afghanistan.

Jenny exited out along with Brad and his accomplices. She wore a sun hat, sunglasses and a purse. She greeted the general.

"General."

"Welcome, Miss Wakeman. We look forward to your weapons presentation."

"Thanks. Looking forward to seeing your expressions."

Over at the desert field, Jenny talks to the troops.

"Is it better to be feared or respected?" She spoke her speech. "I say, is it too much to ask for both? With that in mind, I humbly present the crown jewel of Wakeman Mechanics' 'Freedom Line'. It's the first missile system to incorporate our proprietary repulsor technology. They say the best weapon is one you never have to fire. I respectfully disagree. I prefer the weapon you only have to fire once. That's how Mom did it. That's how America does it. And it's worked out pretty well so far. Find an excuse to let one of these babies off the chain, and I guarantee you the bad guys won't even want to come out of their caves."

She signaled a soldier to aim the large missile with blue armor on it and it launches into the air. The rocket then splits into mini cluster bombs and fall to their designated target.

"For your consideration: The Jeremiah."

The bombs land in a distance and explode upon impacting the ground causing a large wave of sound to blow through the air and dust and passes through Jenny and the troops. They clap upon the demonstration.

She walks up to a mechanical cooler and it pops open a can of soda for her. "I'll be throwing one of these in with every purchase of 500 million or more." She said before taking a sip. "To peace." Her phone then rings and she answers it. It holds up into an a portable image. "Talk to me."

"Jenny." It's Locus.

"Emil, what are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep till I found out how it went. How'd it go?"

"Perfect. Looks like Christmas is coming early."

"Hey! Way to go, girl! I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"

"Why aren't you wearing those pajamas I got you?"

"Good night, Jenny."

He signed off and Jenny puts the phone away as she enters the Humvee with the three soldiers. Brad comes over to her.

"Hey, Jenny."

"I'm sorry, this is the fun-vee." Jenny said as she lowered her glasses to him. "The hum-drum-vee is back there."

"Nice job." Brad said before going back with a sigh.

"See you back at base."

She puts her window up and they drive off.

* * *

And this is where it all lead to. The Humvees explode and Jenny was captured by the terrorist who performed surgery on her chest. Removing the shrapnel from her chest and her screaming in pain and agony. The last thing shown is one of them placing a circular device on her chest and then her whole body being replaced with metal parts.

* * *

Jenny then opens her eyes with a gasp. She breathes heavily as she looks around her surroundings and tries to figure out where she is. She looks over her side and sees a cup and water. She reaches for it but they fall from the table. She then sees looks up to see a man wearing a tie and is shaving. She tries getting up but then the man warns her. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." She looks back at him and discovers at the other side of her is a generator with wires that are connected to her chest. She reaches her arms to her chest, only to scream in shock that her arms are now made of metal. She then feels her face and feels it's steel and then rips open her shirt to see a device powering her body. She tears off the wires and gets off her bed and runs up to the mirror where the man was. She takes one look at her face in the mirror while the man watches calmly.

She feels her face, all metal and all steal. "What happened to me?" She said in sadness.

"There was too much shrapnel in your body, and the only way to save your life was to rebuild you into a more superior body." He said.

"You did this to me?" She said in sudden shock.

"And with good reason. You should consider yourself lucky. You almost died."

She turns around to face him. She is now, from the feet to head, she is now made of metal and is now...

"I'm... I'm..." She struggles to answer.

"A robot."

"A total freak..." She said softly.

**End of chapter.**

* * *

**My Life as a Teenage Robot was created by Rob Renzetti and belongs to Nickelodeon ****and Iron Man is property of Marvel. PPGD is created by Bleedman.**


	2. A Way Out

**Iron Robot**

**Chapter 2: A Way Out**

* * *

Jenny sits down beside a campfire in the cave with the mysterious man who turned her into an android and saved her from impending death. He is cooking up a stew for her. She was obviously angry at him for what he did to her.

"I can't you believe you did this to me." She said.

"You should be thanking me."

"I should be dead!" She retorted.

"And you and all of your assets would fall into the hands of our enemies? Not on my book."

"I'd rather die to protect the world."

"You were caught in the crossfire of an ambush in a desert. The missile that was fired, exploded into shards and they impacted your heart. I put you inside the body of a robot to prevent the shards from entering your heart. Now they won't."

"Is this permanent? Cause if it is then I will murder you with my robotized hand and leave you for dead."

"This is not a comic book!" He screamed at the angered Jenny. "It was for your own good. And yes, so far, the process was indeed permanent."

"Bastard." She whispered to herself and looks at the camera mounted on the wall.

"That's right, smile. They're watching."

"Where the hell am I?" Jenny asked.

"We met once you know?" The man continued. "At a technical conference in Bern."

"I don't remember."

"Well, If I hadn't been drunk, I wouldn't have been able to stand much about the lecture on circuit drives. So, no you wouldn't."

"Good. Now answer my question! Where am I?" She demanded.

Just then, an one of the Afghan soldiers opens up the peep hole and yells in Arabic language. The man looks to Jenny. "Stand up! Come on, stand up!" They open the door and enter. "Just do what I do. C'mon, put your hands up." They do so and Jenny sees that the terrorists are holding weapons from her company.

"Those are my guns. How did they get my guns?" Jenny asked in shock.

"Shut up and do what I do!" He whispered to her.

The Afghans approach them and their leader greets Jenny in Arabian. He speaks in this language and the man translates for her.

"He says, 'Welcome, Jenny Wakeman, the most famous mass murderer in the history of America'." The leader speaks again. "'He is honored. He wants you to build the missile. The Jeremiah missile that you demonstrated'."

He hands the man the photograph. "This one." He shows Jenny and she looks back to him and says "I refuse."

This astonishes the man and later on, Jenny is being electrocuted by two wires between her metal head. She screams in agony with the female leader watching. When they finished electrocuting her she feels her head in pain. "JIMINY CHRISTMAS THAT STINGS!" The leader turns to her torturer and yells [Again!] in Arabian and he does so, causing Jenny to scream once more.

She is then dragged by her captives to the outside outpost of their camp. She sees to her surprise a lot of their weaponized stash with her name on it. She stumbles with them to the outer center and the leader speaks with her again. The man continued to translate. "He wants to know what you think." She turns to him and speaks. "You've got a lot of my weapons, pal." The man translated it to him and the leader speaks in a revolutionary tone.

"He says they have everything you need to build the Jeremiah missile. He wants you to make the list of materials. He says for you to start working immediately, and when you're done, he will set you free."

Jenny didn't have much of a choice and decides to shake hands with him and adds. "No he won't." Which the man replied back.

* * *

Back in the cave, Jenny sat down by the fire, wondering what to do next. The fire is aggravating her.

"Can you put that out?"

"I need to stay warm."

"Well, my body is already warm enough thanks to you."

"Don't start this now. Look even if you're alive, they will still kill you if you don't build them the missile."

"They oughta kill me. I just hope they know where I am right now."

"I'm sure they are looking for you, Wakeman. But they will never find you in these mountains. Look, what you just saw, that is your legacy, Wakeman. Your life's work, in the hands of those murderers! Is that how you want to go out? Is this the last act of defiance of the great Jenny Wakeman? Or are you going to do something about it?"

"Why should I do anything?" Jenny scoffed in guilt. "They're going to kill me, you, either way. And if they don't, I'll probably be dead in a week."

"Well, then, this is a very important week for you isn't it?"

Jenny looks up to him.

* * *

The next morning, Jenny's new 'workspace' is being set up by the Afghans and she gives out instructions on how it should be set. "If this is going to be my workstation, I want it well-lit. I want these up, I want welding gear. I don't care if it's acetylene or propane. I need a soldering station. I need helmets. I'm gonna need goggles. I would like a smelting cup. I need two sets of precision tools." She said and they were translated to the head.

Soon the process has already been set up. Jenny was about to start but can't. "I'm gonna need gloves."

"I'm afraid you don't need gloves anymore. Your entire molecule has been de-fragmentized by the human cells you once had." The man said as Jenny looked at her metal hands.

"You gotta be kidding." She said. "Guess I don't have to worry about germs anymore. More for me." She starts dismantling the missile. "How many languages do you speak anyway?"

"A lot. But not all in this place. They speak Arabic, Dari, Pashto, Mongolian and Russian."

"Who are these people?"

"Your loyal customers, Jenny. They call themselves 'The Black Eden.'"

"No wonder." She remarked.

They are under surveillance by the terrorists. While Jenny continues to dismantling the missile and tosses some scrap away.

"Okay, don't need this."

The men watches them.

[What's she doing?]

[Working.]

Back to the working duo, Jenny manages to get some material from the rocket and observes it.

"What is that?" The man asked her.

"That is palladium, 0.15 grams. We need at least 1.6, so why don't you go break down the other 11?"

Later, they have already begun smelting the metal into the cup and the man grabs it with tongs.

"Careful." She told him. "Careful, we only get one shot at this."

"Relax, I have steady hands." He said as he pours the smelting into a round circle. "Why do you think you're still alive."

"You never did tell me your name." Jenny admitted.

"My name is Damith."

"Damith. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

Sometime later, the circle had dried up and Jenny puts it into a miniaturized power battery. The battery lights up and amuses Jenny.

"That doesn't look like a Jeremiah missile." Damith said.

"That's because it's a miniaturized power battery." She said. "I got a bigger one back home. Powering my factory. It should keep my body fully robotized."

"But what could it generate?"

"If my math is right, and it sometimes is... three gigajoules per second."

"That could run your body for a lifetime." Damith was impressed.

"Yeah. I think I outdone myself."

Later on, Jenny then filed up some blueprints of her own and lay them out on the table. Damith sees what she's doing. "What is that?"

"Our ticket out of here."

She shows him some weapons that are both mechanical and defendable. He lacks excitement. "You're going to make weapons instead of the missile? Why?"

"It's not for them." She lays them out and shows a more detailed outlining. They are to be built for her. "They're for me."

Soon, Damith was then trying to place the power battery to Jenny and it is now in the place of her belly button. Now called the Belly Bolt.

Later on, they played Scrabble. Jenny rolls. "Good roll." Said Damith.

"I've always been a crack-shot." Jenny said.

They talk while they play.

"You still haven't told me where you were from." Jenny start.

Damith pours some tea for Jenny. "I'm from a small town called Gulmira. It's actually a nice place."

"Got a family?"

"Yes. I have a lovely wife and a daughter named Kiki. When I leave this place, I will see them again. And you, Wakeman?"

Jenny was hesitant to speak.

"So, you are a girl who has everything and nothing."

The terrorists come down to their workplace to check on their captives to see if they're not up to anything and they let them proceed.

In the meantime, Jenny and Damith get to work on their weapon making process. With Jenny welding the metal of the iron.

Damith is constructing some metal to attach a mallet to it. And then putting rockets in the exhaust of an arm.

During practice sessions, they tested the rockets on Jenny.

"Okay, hold your hand out." He said and she does so. But nothing happens.

"Something's not right."

"What?"

"The rockets were supposed to activate. Do it again."

She does so again but yet again, nothing happens.

"Is this a joke, Damith?"

"You have to trigger it or something."

"Right." Jenny says sarcastically.

Back to more working, Jenny attaches many types of knives into a socket. She then designs a big metal fist and presses a button on it, causing spikes to pop out of the knuckles. This made her smirk.

Back to practice again. Jenny argues with Damith about the problem of launching rockets with her hands.

"It's not working!"

"Hold it straight!"

"You made this! How about a few pointers?"

More working, Jenny constructs some jet fueling. She presses something, causing the fumes to blast at her face leaving her charred and dazed.

Back to the argument again.

"Hold it! Right?" Jenny said.

"Now say something." Damith instructed her.

"Like what?"

"Anything!"

"Go Go Gadget Rockets!" Nothing happened though.

"Is that the best you can come up with?"

"Don't blame me, the movie was horrible."

Later on, Jenny began working on some extensions on her mechanical arm, like extending it at lengths. She was easily impressed that it works.

Back again to the rocket testing.

"Okay, I stand like this?"

"Yes."

"And I hold my arm out like this?"

"Yes."

"Then what?"

"Tilt your fingers back."

She does so and a point of a rocket comes out of her palm. She laughs in amazement that it finally works. She and Damith celebrated with laughter until Jenny was blasted off by the backfiring of the rocket imploding, and Damith's laughter stopped.

The leader of the Black Eden watches one of the surveillance footage and witnesses Jenny inserting a spring at the end of a footpad. She tests it by making the footpad bounce. At this moment the leader seeks suspicion.

Down at the workplace. The terrorist opens the hatch and yells at the two to stop working. Jenny and Damith get back up and put their hands up again as they enter again this time with their female leader. She looks at Damith and then looks at Jenny. She walks up to her.

"Relax." She said in perfect English in a thick Russian accent, regarding Jenny's Belly Bolt. She looks at it. "The bow and arrow, once was the pinnacle of weapons technology." She looks at the missile. "It allowed the great Genghis Khan to rule from the Pacific to the Ukraine. An empire twice the size of Alexander the Great... four times the size of the Roman Empire."

She looks at the outline blueprints. "But today, whoever holds the latest Wakeman weapons rules these lands. And soon, it will be my turn."

She then turned to Damith and both speak in Russian.

[Why have you failed me?] She said to him.

[We're working.] He said. [Diligently.]

She walked up to him slowly. [I let you live. This is how you repay me?]

[It's very complex. She's working very hard.]

[On his knees.] She commanded her henchman.

Damith is forced to the ground on his knees as the Russian warlord grabs a pair of tongs and takes a bit of hot coal from the smelting pot.

[You think I'm a fool?]

She walks back to him. [I will get the truth.]

[We're both working.] Damith said as a plead.

But the Russian lady comes close with the coal close to his face. [Open your mouth.]

"What does she want?" Jenny asked quickly.

[You think I'm a damn fool.]

[No.]

[Open your mouth!]

The henchman forces him to.

[Tell me the truth!]

[She's building you the missile!]

[Tell me the TRUTH!]

[SHE'S BUILDING THE JEREMIAH!]

Jenny tries to stop this. "What is it? A delivery date?" But the terrorists stop her by aiming their weapons at her and cocking them. Jenny steps back a bit as the lady looks at her. She then announces her claim. "I need him. Good assistant."

The lady hears this and drops the coal near Damith and walks up to her in an angry mood.

"You have until tomorrow to assemble my missile."

She and her henchmen leave the two alone. Jenny goes to help Damith up.

"Never thought such a lady overlord was so demeaning." Jenny said.

Back to work, Jenny continues constructing her weapons with her wisdom of technology and workshop experience. She makes all kinds of gizmos, gadgets and weapons that would fit in her robotic body. She puts the them in gauntlets and leg braces. She tests out a gauntlet and it spawns out a sword. She finally finalizes the finishing touches by using two gauntlets and pulls out three swords out of them from each hand. She smiles. "I'm ready."

She adjusts her arm with a screwdriver. She puts some bolts to attach on her metallic pigtails and colors herself in blue paint. She turns to Damith and her body model is done. "All right, Damith. Put the charges on my hair."

Damith attaches some wires to her pigtails and it generates power. She looks at her power levels with her optical eyes. "Okay, the power levels are stabilizing. Anti-matter discharge is at low percentage and lower post-line level is in." She thinks. "Sometimes I impress even myself."

The lady overlord then oversees Jenny's workplace and see that Jenny is not there, only Damith.

[Where is Wakeman?]

[She was there a moment ago.]

She looks to her men. [Go look for her!]

The two armed men run down to her cell.

Back in the cell.

"Okay, Damith. I need you to open the leg enhancement. Connect them to the blue wires inside."

"Okay." Damith does so. He opens her leg compartment and tweaks it with a screwdriver.

The two men however interrupt by opening the hatch hole and yelling at them. They are yelling their names in Hungarian.

"What's he saying?" Jenny asked Damith.

"I don't..."

"Say something."

"He's speaking Hungarian! I don't know how to..."

"Speak Hungarian."

"Okay. I know. Okay!"

"What?"

He responds back at them with weak Hungarian speech.

"Really?" Jenny said.

The terrorists then try to open the door but what they don't know is that Jenny and Damith strapped explosives behind the door and as soon as they opened it, the explosives go off killing the men and knocking the surveillance off signal. The lady watching quickly orders a small group of men down to the bunker.

"How'd that work?" Jenny asked.

"My goodness. That worked all right."

"It's what I do."

"Okay, help me out here what should I do." Damith asks.

"Activate power sequence on the computer."

Damith heads there. "Okay now what?"

"Function 11. Tell me when you see a progress bar. It should be up right now. Do you see it?"

"Yes."

"You got it?"

"Yes yes! Tell me what else?"

"Okay, press Ctrl 'I'"

"Done."

"'Enter'. 'I' and 'Enter'. Come over here and put that cord in my Belly Bolt."

The terrorists are coming up close.

Jenny is now hooked up and is charging for power.

"I'm almost at full power. We'll be out in no time." She hears the terrorists coming and Damith gets panicky.

"They're coming!"

"Nothing pretty, just stay here and keep me posted."

"They're coming!"

"Don't worry, keep me posted."

They were getting closer. Things for Damith are getting dramatic. He then grabs a sub-machine gun from the dead henchman.

"Damith, where are you going? Stay here! We're in this together!"

He cocks the gun. "I'm gonna buy you some time." He runs off.

"That wasn't part of the plan! Hey! Damith!" Jenny tried calling for him but failed. She then looks at her progress bar. "You suicidal asshole."

The terrorists come closer but then they retreat from the raging Damith shooting up the caves with his gun. He then reaches the exit where he is outnumbered and outgunned.

The computer then reaches 100% and Jenny is all powered up.

The terrorists enter the room but it all blacked out. The gunmen then slowly looked around the room for Jenny. One of them stumbles upon some chains hanging. But then, as he looked through the dark corner, blue eyes open up and the gunman yells before getting punched all the way to the back of the room. The other gunmen fire their guns at what attacked him. After thinking it was over, they see a dark figure running up to them and fire. She jumps up and punches two to the ground. The other tries to flee but Jenny pulls out a claw from her arm and impales him through the chest. The man looked to her as she says "Get over here." and pulls him to her and gets punched in the face by her spiky fist.

The other Black Eden soldiers try to stop her but their guns can't penetrate her armor. She fires a blast beam from her hand at one of them and is sent flying. She then karate kicks one behind her. She then draws out a samurai sword and slices the guy's gun, before punching him in the gut and flew to the ceiling.

Another guy comes up to her but she punches him with an enlarged spikey metal fist. She attempts to punch another but gets it stuck in a rough wall. She struggles to pull it out and as she does, another man tries to shoot her in the head but the bullet bounces back and hits his head instead, possibly killing him. Jenny notices this, as she finally manages to get her arm unstuck and continues to plow her way out of the cave.

The terrorists then retreat to the entrance and lock the door from her. Unfortunately they left out one of theirs with her. He pleads them to let him in.

[Hey! Hey! Let me in! Let me in!]

They hold their weapons, not caring for their friend.

[You idiots! I'm going to die! You can't leave me with her! You stupid heads! I will get you if I survive! Let me in! Let me in, damn it!]

Too late, the man screamed as Jenny got close to him and his scream dies out. Jenny then pounds on the door as the gunmen gets scared.

"Not by the hair of your chiney chin-chins, huh?" She pounds on the door again.

"Then I'll huff..." She pounds again. "And I'll puff..."

The terrorists retreat and the doors get knocked down as Jenny finishes her sentence. "And I'll blow your house down!" She holds her arm up and shoots rockets at them. They stick to them and they explode on contact. "Boom." She said and continues on.

The lady warlord, then prepares a rocket launcher for Jenny's arrival. When Jenny arrives she sees a fatally wounded Damith piled up by sacks of corn.

"Damith!" She cries out.

"Watch out..." He cried out weakly as the warlord shoots a missile at Jenny but she dodges. She then uses her pigtails to emit a beam and destroys some structure on the walls behind her. The debris falls on the warlord and is rendered unconscious.

Jenny then walks over to Damith who is dying from his wounds.

"Damith... no..."

"Jenny..." He gasps for air. "Go... You must get out of here alive."

Jenny was about to shed a tear. "I'm not leaving without you."

"This was the whole plan." He admits.

"Shut up... You've got a family."

"No... I don't..." He says again. "I'm sorry... Jenny... my family... is dead. They were... killed when they invaded my home..." He breathes again. "Now... I'm going to see them again..." Jenny sheds a tear. "Go... Save yourself... You're their hero... not me... Be their beacon of light."

Jenny accepts Damith fate. "Thanks for saving my life, Damith."

"Don't waste it... Don't waste your life... Jenny... Even robots have feelings... even you... have feelings..." He breathes once more before finally dying as he succumbs to his wounds.

Jenny wipes her tear away and shuts Damith's eyes as his last request. She then gets up and walks to the cave entrance.

Outside, many gunmen wait for Jenny to come out. All armed and ready. Jenny walks out into the open and all the gunmen open fire at her. Every bullet bounces back from her and one even tried to take her out with a rocket launcher. The explosion impacts on her and is covered in smoke. They all think they finally stopped her, but when the smoke cleared up, she is still standing much to the surprise of her enemies.

"My turn." She said.

She opens up hatches from her body and shoots cluster missiles at her enemies. They explode on them, one by one. As Jenny walked down the path and pulls out a giant mallet with her arm. She then jumps in the air and destroys her own merchandise. She uses her palm as a hidden gun to destroy her missiles that they have and explode. The Black Eden soldiers attempt to retreat but one mounts a machine gun to incapacitate Jenny. He fires at her and the strong bullet damage makes her kneel to the ground in pain. Soon all the other terrorists shoot her with their guns, but she finally activates her jet boots under her feet and they explode with fumes, making her fly up into the air. As soon as she does that, the whole place, due to the heat and leakage of the missiles, blows up into a large explosion. Jenny emerges from the flames and flies as far from the camp as she could. Unfortunately, the jets ran out of fuel and she begins falling down to the desert ground. She screams as she falls and she impacts the ground into a thud.

Most of her weapons and crafting have been destroyed, but Jenny remained in one piece. She is stuck in a hole in the sand as she pulls herself out from the hole and stretches out. "Not bad." She says, but then her arm falls off.

Later she is seen wandering around in the desert, looking for refuge.

"Okay, Jenny. You don't want people to realize what a freak you've turned into. This will hold out for now."

She uses one of her remaining devices to activate an exo-suit that covers her entire metallic body with human skin to hide her hideous transformation.

Jenny continued wandering the desert wasteland of the Afghan until some helicopters fly in over her. She calls out for them.

"HEY! HEY!" She waves for them. One of the helicopters lands near her position. She gets down on her knees and holds a peace sign to them in relief.

Colonel Brad and his troops run over to her. Brad kneels down to her and jokes. "How was the fun-vee?"

"Shut up, Brad." Jenny quietly said.

"Next time, you ride with me."

She tearfully hugs him and so does he.

* * *

**End of chapter.**


	3. Secret Project

**Iron Robot**

**Chapter 3: Secret Project**

* * *

The plane arrives back at the Malibu Airport, with Happy Brody and Sheldon Lee awaiting to see Jenny once more after she was in captivity. The hatch opens and she is being carried to the ground with Brad by his shoulder. Sheldon was happy she was still alive. As they get down, she see two nurses about to put her on a gunnery.

"You're joking me with this right? Are you kidding?" She said. "Get rid of it."

"Jenny, you were lost for three months." Brad said.

"Three months in captivity and I'm still fine, Brad." Jenny said as he lets go from Brad.

She walks up to Sheldon and sees his eye is a bit red.

"Your eye is red. Tears of not seeing your long lost boss?"

"Tears of joy. I hate job hunting."

"Yeah, Vacation's over." Jenny said.

They both get into the car with Brody as the driver.

"Where to, ma'am?"

"To the hospital, please." Sheldon said.

"No." Jenny interrupted.

"No? Jenny, you're in a bad state."

"No, I'm serious. I've been lost in this world for three months and I had to live in a cave all this time. Bad reservation as well." Sheldon is shocked at hearing this. "I'll tell you what I want to do. I want an American Cheeseburger, and the other..." She waits for Sheldon's response.

"Jenny what are you?"

"Is not what you think. I want you to call a press conference now."

"Press conference, what? Jenny, are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"What?"

"No more questions. Brody drive."

"Jenny?!"

"Cheeseburger first."

* * *

The car arrives at the Malibu Recreational Center, where it is swarmed with reporters and journalists as they clap in the return of Jenny Wakeman. She exits the car and Locus helps her out.

"You lucky girl." He said.

"Thanks, I get that a lot."

"Why aren't you at the hospital?"

"Don't need to. C'mon." She says taking out her burger.

"You got a burger?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you get me one."

"Yeah I got another one, it's mine."

They talked as they entered the building. Jenny finishes her burger as she is applauded by many reporters of her return and she takes to the podium.

Sheldon watches her from the stand but was then approached by a man in white hair. "Mr. Lee?"

"Yes?"

"Can I speak to you for a moment?"

"I'm not part of the press conference, but it's about to begin now."

"I'm not a reporter. My name is Sean Razinski with the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Diversion."

"That's quiet a mouthful." Sheldon said.

"I know. We're working on that."

"You know, I've already been approached by the DOD, the FBI, the CIA..."

"We're a separate division with a more specific focus. We need to debrief Miss Wakeman about the circumstances of her escape."

"I'll put something in the book, shall I?"

"Thank you."

Locus was just talking during the conference. "I'm just glad to see Miss Wakeman in good health."

Jenny is just siting down in front of the podium and looks at the audience. "Would it be nice if everyone just, sat down. Sit down on the floor, please."

The audience does so but in confusion.

"Good. Good." She says getting out her next burger. "Very nice." She takes a bite out of it. "I can't eat this. No really I can't. I can't feel the food going down inside me. Something's wrong." She giggled as Locus decides to take it from her hand but she swipes it away from him. "Hey, go get your own, bub." She continues consuming it even though she can't eat anymore.

"What's with her today?" Brad asked Sheldon, concerning Jenny's behavior.

"Don't look at me. I don't what she's up to." Sheldon answered.

Jenny stares at Locus. "I missed you." She told him.

"I missed you too." He told her back.

"I never got to say goodbye to Mom." She turns to the audience. "I never got to say goodbye to my mother. There's questions that I would have asked her. I would have asked her how she felt about what this company did. If she was conflicted, if she had any doubts. Or maybe she was every inch the woman we all remember from the newsreels." She pauses for a moment. "I saw the bravest American soldiers, gunned down by the very contraptions that I have created... to defend them and protect them. And I saw that I had become part of a system that is comfortable with no accountability." She pauses again. "And I lost my germaphobia." She drops her burger to the ground and one of the press raises a hand. "Yeah."

"Miss Wakeman... what happened over there?"

Jenny then gets up and stands in front of the podium. "Well, what happened over there? I had my eyes opened. And then I saw something... I saw hell. Everything blowing up, everyone shooting each other in the back, skinning their faces WITH A LUMP OF COAL!" She screamed the last line which shocks the people. "And losing hope. Therefore, effectively immediately; I am shutting down the weapons manufacturing division of Wakeman Mechanics..." The crowd goes nuts and repeatedly ask questions to her as Locus forces Jenny off the stage. "...until such a time as I can decide what the future of the company will be." She runs off out of the place with tears running down on her.

Locus takes over. "Uhhh... I think we should all be taking the time to announce that Jenny is back. And she is healthier as ever. We're going to have a little internal discussion and we'll get back to you with the follow-up." He said to the press as he leaves but not without picking the burger she dropped and eating it, much to his pleasure.

A newspaper then comes up in the newsstand the next day.

**The Megaville Tribune:  
Wakeman Mechanics Out of Business?**

**Has Miss Jenny Wakeman lost her mind?**

That day, Locus arrives at the Wakeman Mechanics factory on a Segway and asks a guard.

"Where is she?"

"Inside."

He enters and he sees the gigantic power battery generating within the factory. He sees Jenny in tears leaning on the bars looking at the power battery.

"Well, that's it?" He said coming up to her.

"That's it." Jenny said.

"What were you thinking?"

"I did the right thing, Emil. Did I paint a target at the back of my head?"

"Your head? What about my head? What do you think the over-under on the stock drop is gonna be tomorrow?"

"Optimistically, 40 points."

"At a minimum!"

"Yep." She said carelessly.

"Jenny... we're weapons developer."

"Emil, I don't want a body count as my legacy."

"That's what we do. We make weapons to fight the enemy."

"It's the other way around to me."

"We do it to keep the world from falling into chaos."

"Not from what I saw."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that we're not doing good enough a job. We can do better. We're gonna do something else."

"Like what?"

"The power battery technology. We should look into that."

"C'mon, the power battery was a publicity stunt. Come on, Jenny. We built that thing to shut the hippies up!"

"It works."

"As a science project. The power battery was never cost effective. We knew that before we built it. Power battery technology, that's a dead end, right?"

"Maybe." Jenny said with no concern.

"Am I right? We hadn't have a breakthrough in that in what? Thirty years."

"That's what they say." She looks at Locus's grin. "Could you even pull off a stupider poker face? Who told you?"

"Show me."

"Who was it, just tell me. Brad or Sheldon?"

"I want to see it."

"Okay. Brad."

She deactivates her exo-skin and reveals to him that she is a robot and shows him the power battery running in her Belly Bolt. He smiles as Jenny showed him. "It works, Emil." Locus was impressed.

"Listen to me, Jenny." Locus puts his hands on Jenny's shoulders. "We're a team. Do you understand."

"What you're not getting your pitchfork out?"

"Stop with the crappy jokes and listen up. Your secret is safe with me. Like your mother and I, we stick together."

"I'm sorry I miss the heads-up, okay? But if I had..."

"Jenny!" He called and she listens. "Jenny, no more of this 'ready, aim, fire' business. You understand me?"

"That was Mom's call when she joined the Skyway Patrol." Jenny laughed and so did Locus.

"Come on. You gotta relax now. Let me handle this. I know a good sushi restaurant not far from here."

"You know that as a robot, I can't eat anymore, right."

Locus laughs. "Son of a gun."

* * *

At Jenny's home, Sheldon watches the TV screen and a show called 'Mad News'. The announcer was crazy.

**_"Hey, Wakeman Mechanics, I need a giant laser weapon to take down a humungous beast. What? You can't? Why? Because you don't make any weapons anymore!"_**

**_ALERT! ALERT! ALERT!_**

**_"Wakeman Mechanics, out of the job or out of their minds? Here's what I think:" Grabs a phone and pretends he's talking in it. "Hey, Wakeman Mechanics, you are OUT OF YO MIND!"_**

**_IT'S SUPER EFFECTIVE!_**

**_"It's a weapons company that doesn't make weapons!"_**

**_DUMB DUMB!_**

**_"What were they thinking? They defeated the Space Nazis now they are becoming melodramatic."_**

**_*baby crying*_**

Sheldon could not stand to watch this, thankfully he was called in by Jenny on his tablet.

"Sheldon?"

He answers. "Yeah?"

"How big are your hands?"

"What? I don't understand? What are-"

"Get down here I need you." She quickly said.

Sheldon does so.

He enters the working chamber and finds Jenny on a chair with many attachments to her metal body. Like a surgery room.

"Jenny?"

"Hey, you're here. Show me your hands."

"What?"

"Show them!"

He shows her his hands. "Wow, they are so small. My metal hands won't even do it."

Sheldon is shocked in seeing Jenny look like what she has become. "What happened to you?"

"My going away crew is what happened to me. I was dead and then I was brought back from the grave as a machine. Old Grim couldn't stop crying for weeks."

"So... so... What is that on your belly?"

"That is my belly bolt. Well, it's not now. This is my new belly bolt." She holds out a modified version of her power battery. "I need you to insert it inside me."

Sheldon was shocked at hearing this. "What?"

"Do I have to repeat myself?"

"Why?"

"Because you're a geek and I trust you with all my heart. Now stop being such a sissy and reach into my internal system and grab the copper cord."

He tries to do it. "I don't know. In there?"

"Just do it. It's like 'Operation'. Just don't let the bone hit the socket and it goes beep."

"Wh-what's Operation?"

"It's just a game. Okay, that's it. Now just do it."

He tries one more time but gets scared doing it. "You know, maybe I should..."

"What?"

"I'm not qualified for this."

"C'mon, listen to me. You are the most respectful, kindest, and most trustworthy person I know. You can do this. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Okay. All right, now reach in and grab the copper wire."

Sheldon proceeds to grab the wire and feels something soft and squishy. He groans in disgust.

"You getting it?" Jenny said as she doesn't sound concerned.

"There's pus!"

"There's no pus, it's just the burger I ate and didn't digested."

"Oh God!" Sheldon exclaimed in huge disgust and tosses the burger out. He continues though. "Okay, I got it."

"Now pull it out gently." He does so. "And don't let it hit the-" *BEEP!* "EIIESS socket!"

Sheldon gets shocked. "You alright?"

"Yeah yeah! Now take it out slowly." He takes the long copper wire out slowly. "Okay, good, good, you're doing great now make sure you don't take out the magnet that's attached to the wire because-" He does so without knowing and pulls it out, causing the computers to beep continuously. "Oh! That's it! You did it!"

"AH! Ahhhh! Oh my God! Oh my God!"

"I know, disturbing."

"Should I-?"

"Nononononono! Don't put it back it in! Leave it!"

"Okay okay! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just... going into a state of cardiac arrest because you-"

"WHAT?!"

"-yanked out the reactor like a trout!"

"Oh my God."

"Could you stop acting like a baby and finish putting the battery in my slot!"

"Okay! Okay!"

He's about to put the slot in but comforts Jenny while doing so.

"Hey."

"Yeah."

"Everything's gonna be okay."

"Is it?"

He finally puts the power battery in the slot and it electrocutes the circuit inside. "WOOOWsers!" She said when it was done.

"There, was that so hard?" Jenny said in relax.

"Yeah. Are you okay?" Sheldon asked.

"Yeah, I feel great. You?"

He laughs. "Don't ever do that to me again."

"I'm counting on it."

She takes of her attachments and jumps off her chair and walks over to the cooler to take a drink. Sheldon comes up to her with the old power battery.

"What do you want me to do with this?"

"Toss it. Smash it. Incinerate it." Jenny said and opens up a can of oil. "I don't care."

"You don't want to keep it?"

"Sheldon, I've been called many things. Nostalgic is not one of them." She drinks the oil and he notices.

"Why are you drinking...?"

"What? I'm a robot now! Aren't I allowed to drink oil?"

"Sorry, I didn't realize. Will that be all, Miss Wakeman?"

"Yes, that would be all, Mr. Lee."

She looks away and talks to her mechanical companion in the home. "Hey, Butterfingers, come here. What's all this stuff doing on my desk? That's my phone, that's a picture of me and my mother. Right there. In the garbage. All that stuff."

While Sheldon takes the power battery. He looks at it for a while and leaves.

* * *

Over at the LA Air Force Base, Lt. Colonel Carbunkle was giving a tour to new coming pilots in one of the hangers.

"The future of air combat." He spoke. "Is it manned or unmanned? I'll tell you, in my experience as a former Skyway Patroller, no unmanned aerial vehicle will ever trump a pilot's instinct, his insight, that ability to look into a situation beyond the obvious and discern its outcome, or a pilot's judgment."

"Colonel?" Jenny walks, in her human form of course, wearing a bandana over her head and sunglasses. "Why not a pilot without the plane?"

"Look who fell out of the sky." Brad is not surprised. "Miss Jenny Wakeman."

They clap.

"Speaking of manned and unmanned." Jenny was about to tell a story. "You gotta get him to tell you about the time he guessed wrong at spring break. You remember right? That spring break with that lovely lady you woke up too?"

Brad is embarrassed. "Don't do that!"

"What was his name?"

"Jenny..."

"Was his name Paul?"

"Don't do that!"

The team laughs.

"See? They know what I'm talking about."

"Give us a few minutes, guys. Go study on what we learned about flight physics."

They do that while Brad and Jenny converse. She takes off her glasses.

"I'm surprised."

"Why?" Jenny asked.

"I swear, I didn't expect to see you walking around so soon."

"I'm doing a little better than walking."

"For a recently former germophobe? Really?"

"Brad, I'm working on something big." She explained. "I came here to talk to you about it. I want you to be a part of it."

"You're about to make a very happy crowd today, aren't you?"

"I'm not joking."

"Joking? That little stunt at the press conference? You call that joking?"

"This is different. Okay. This is not military. This is... different."

"What? You're a humanitarian now or something?" Brad said crossing his arms.

"I need you to listen to me. Please. For me?"

"No. What you need is time to get your mind right. I'm serious."

Brad starts walking off not before turning back to her. "It nice seeing you, Jenny."

Jenny looks down and breathes. "Way to go, girl."

* * *

Back at her home, she works in her garage. She turns the lights on, and operates a blue lighted keyboard on the dashboard.

"SALLY, you up?"

_"For you, Jenny, always."_

"I'd like to open a new project file, index as Project XJ-9."

SALLY designs the file and Jenny uploads the schematics to a computerized blueprint.

_"Shall I store this on the Wakeman Mechanics Central Database?"_

"Actually, I don't know who to trust right now."

Jenny activates a hologram of her metallic body and structure of the inside.

"Till further notice, why don't we just keep everything on my private server?"

_"Working on a secret project, are we, Jen?"_

She takes a copy of the hologram and trashes it in a holographic bin.

"Don't want this to fall in the wrong hands." She said as she looks at the body parts of the machine. "Maybe in mine, it could actually do some good."

* * *

Back in Afghanistan, the Black Eden soldiers were looking for the remaining parts of her weapons that she made into her own body. One of them found a gauntlet with the attachments of rockets and yelled to his leader. The Russian Lady who now has a scarred head, craving for vengeance of what Jenny did.

* * *

Back over at the garage, Jenny continues designing her secret project. Using multiple tools, she designs a rocket exhaust pad. Her artificial robot hand helps out. "See the bolt here." She told it. "Make sure it's not loose." It gets in her way. "Oh I'm sorry, am I in your way?" She moves the hand away from her. "Okay, you know what? Don't move. You're a tragedy." She finishes making the pad and it adjusts itself. "All right."

Later on...

Jenny stands back a bit and makes room to try out her booster jets embedded to her feet.

"Okay. You rolling? I need to see what would need improving if this doesn't go smooth." To the robot with a camera. "And you... you are on fire safety so standby if something goes wrong." To the other robot.

"All right. You rolling? This is test file #45, testing out prototype jets that are contracted to my legging. I am going to activate power over 10% fuel levels. Ready?"

She turns on the handle bars and it beeps.

"In 3, 2, 1."

She presses the buttons and the jets come on, sending her flying to the ceiling and hits herself before falling back to the ground. The helper robot activates it's fire extinguisher on Jenny.

Back to the drawing board, Jenny continues working on constructing gadgets. She constructs a laser shooter for her hand, she touches the button that's centered in the trigger and it zaps her. "AHHH!" She cries in frustration. "Mother-" She bites on her finger.

She then works on her pigtails and is screwing the bolt to the end of it. Sheldon then comes into her workspace with a package and a drink for her.

"I've been buzzing you. Did you hear the intercom?" He asked.

"Yeah, I did. What's...?"

"Emil is upstairs. What would you want me to tell him?" He asked as he puts down the package and drink on the table.

"Great, I'll be right up."

She puts the pigtail on her head.

"I thought you said you were done making weapons?" He asked.

"This isn't a weapon. It's a flight stabilizer." Jenny said. "Don't worry, it's completely harmless."

She turns it on and she flies up to the ceiling and crashes it, startling Sheldon as he watches her with half of her body stuck in the ceiling. "I did not expect that." She muffled.

She later comes upstairs to see Locus playing on the piano.

"So... How'd it go?"

She then takes notice of a pizza box. "Ohhhh... It went bad, didn't it?"

"Just because I brought pizza back from Megaville doesn't mean it went bad." He said while still playing.

"Sure doesn't." She sits down and sips her oil.

"It would've gone better if you were there."

"You told me to lay low. I laid low. That's what I've been doing." Jenny said. "I lay low and you take care of business for me."

"Listen, Jenny. It was a board of directors meeting."

"A board of directors meeting?" Confused Jenny.

"The board claims your suffering posttraumatic stress."

"WHAT?!" Jenny jumped from her seat.

"They're filling an injunction."

"A what?"

"They want to lock you out."

"Why, because the stocks dipped 40 points? We knew that was gonna happen."

"Fifty-six and a half, actually." Sheldon said.

"It doesn't matter. We own the controlling interest in the company!"

"Jenny, the board has rights, too." Locus said. "They're making the case that you and your new direction isn't in the company's best interest."

"I'm being responsible!" She shouted. "That's a new direction for me... for the company... I mean, me on the company's behalf of being responsible for the way that... This is great!" She then walks past Locus.

"Oh, c'mon, Jenny. Jenny!" He called out for her.

"I'll be in the shop."

Locus gets up and grabs her arm. "Hey, hey! Hey, Jenny! Listen. I'm trying to turn this thing around, but you gotta give me something. Something to pitch them." He looks at the belly bolt's power battery. "Let me have the engineers analyze that. You know draw up some specs."

"No. No, absolutely not!" Jenny pulled her hand away.

"It'll make life for us more easier." Locus persuaded her.

"Forget it, Emil! Not happening." Jenny walks away. "It stays with me."

Locus then grabs the pizza box. "Well then this stays with me!" While doing so grabs the slice Sheldon was about to eat. He then looks back to Jenny. "Do you mind if I come down to see what you're doing?"

"Good night, Emil." She ignored as she heads back down.

Back downstairs, Jenny is wearing her gauntlets and flight boots for her next prototype test.

"Day 11, test file #46. Configuration 2.0." She looks at her helper droids. "Okay, guys!. Let's go through this again. You're still on fire duty, but if you douse me again and I'm not on fire, I'm downgrading you to a unique can opener." The dummy droid looks down. "Now... Let's use thrust capacity at one percent this time."

She activates her pigtails and they act as stabilizers. "And three... two..." She activates her rockets under her feet and the pigtails keeps her balance in the air. She looks down to see that her feet are above the ground and she smiles. "Perfect." She kills the juice and lands back to the ground. She dusts her arm off and looks back at the dummy droid with the fire extinguisher. "No no... Could you stop pointing that thing at me. I feel like I'm gonna catch on fire spontaneously. Just stand down and if something happens then come in." The droid nods.

Jenny goes into position again. "Alright. Put it up to 2.5 percent. Three, two, one." She activates the fuels again and begins to float a little more in the air. She giggles at her success. "It's working! It's actually working!" She hovers around the room and even on top of her cars. "Okay! Don't scratch the paint!" She continues flying around. "Gently... gently!" Jenny then comes back to the middle and kills the juice, landing back to the ground. She gets up and sighs in exhaustion. She looks at the dummy bot who was about to douse her... "No... AH AH AH AH!" ...but she stops him and the droid stands down, looking sad.

Jenny reflects on herself. "Yeah, I can fly. ... Cool."

* * *

And sometime later...

Jenny continues to work in her garage, designing robot parts, gadgets, gizmos and weapons to outfit her robotic body. She puts on her gauntlet and it spawns out a sword underneath her hand.

She later designs something unique. A morphing gizmo; being able to morph her body into other weapons. She tried it on her hand and spikes pop out of her hand. Although it did not work, the piercing spikes were able to hurt Jenny to the point she felt pain. She tries it again and her hand completely morphs into a spike ball.

She holds her arm out and a laser gun appears from within her. She holds the trigger and steps down on a switch near her. This causes multiple tennis balls to fly up and bounce around and Jenny quickly turns around and aims her gun. With the help of some aiming coordinates and trajectories she accurately shoots each ball which allowed them to disintegrate. After successfully doing so, she gets up, blows the smoke from her gun and smiles before uttering. "Awesome."

Jenny then walks over to the garage door. She activates her optical Heads Up Display.

"SALLY. Are you there?"

_"At your service, Jenny."_

"Give me the low down. HUD is engaged."

_"Check."_

"Import all preferences from home interface."

_"Will do, Jen."_

Jenny observes the area by looking around with her optical vision providing each detail there is.

"What do you say? How does it look?"

_"I have already been uploaded, Jen. We're online and ready._

"Can we start the virtual walk-around?

_Importing preferences and calibrating virtual environment._

"Do a check on control surfaces."

_"As you wish." _After some beeping. _"Test complete."_

"Al right, SAL. What say we take 'me' for a test drive?"

_"Jenny, there are still terabytes of calculations needed before an actual flight is..."_

"SALLY!" Jenny stops her there. "Sometimes you got to run before you can walk. Besides... what could possibly go wrong?"

_"A slow and tragic death."_

"Good point."

Jenny shifts her legs back a bit. "You ready?!"

Her jets underneath start to fuse with fumes.

"Three, two, one. BLAST OFF!"

She launches forward from the ground and flies out of the garage and before she knew it, she is out of her home and flying in the air. She flies up into the sky and does a loop and flies straight again. "WHOOOOOOHAHAHAHOOOOO!" She screamed excitedly as she takes in the view from below her. "Handles like a dream!" She flies to the left and straight into the city harbor. She accelerates her speed and uses her neural zooming vision to spot some kids eating ice cream on a Ferris Wheel. She continues to fly over the city and see many cars and people down on ground level. She smiles to her anticipation and then smirks. She flies upwards and speeds up. "Let's see what this baby can do!"

She flies directly to the sky.

_"Jenny, the altitude record for fixed flight is 85,000 feet."_

"Put me on the Guinness Book of World Records now." She builds up her speed.

She exerts herself to gain more height but as she does, her whole body begins to ice up.

"Come on!" She says trying harder.

_"Jenny, there is a potentially fatal buildup of ice occurring."_

"Keep going!" She said. "Higher!"

But as soon as she reached the top, the ice has frozen up her body and the jet fumes has died out. Not only that, her whole system shuts down and is left motionless in the air. "Oh... shiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!" She screams as she falls from the sky.

"Deploy wings, SALLY!" No response from her. "SALLY!" She continues to fall and starts brushing off all the ice on her body. "C'mon, we gotta break the ice!" She then reaches down to her leg lever and twists it, deploying wings from the sides of her body. The power inside her starts up again and bursts more jet fumes, sending her down to ground level but pulls herself up and flies straight up forward.

"YEAHHHH! WAHHOO!" She screamed again as she was relived for nearly hitting the ground. "Hahahahahaha!" She laughed. She flies back to her home. She then hovers over to her roof for moment and then says... "Kill power." ...which turns off her power and crashes through her roof and through her piano and down to her garage, crashing on top of one of her cars in the impact. She lies unconsciously as the car alarms go off and the dummy bot douses Jenny with the fire extinguisher.

Later on, Jenny puts back on her exo-suit and takes a little break from all of this. She stretches out her arms in exhaustion. She then begins to notice the package that Sheldon brought down for her. She hesitates to open it, thinking it was another love letter from him. But she goes ahead anyway and opens it up. She then sees that inside was her old power battery and an inscription is craved on it which reads 'Proof that Jenny Wakeman has a heart.' She feels a bit sad and touched as she smiles. She then puts it back down on the table and walks away.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on an uncharted Afghan camp, the Black Eden terrorists go through the pieces of the armor and parts left behind and salvage them for parts of their own weapon. All of this is happening while the leader watches in vain of making Jenny pay.

* * *

Back in the garage. Jenny goes through her notes and searches for any flaws her body has. While doing so the news plays on the TV.

"Take note. Main transducer feels sluggish at plus 40 altitude. Hull pressurization is problematic. I'm thinking icing is the probable factor."

_"A very astute observation, Jenny. Perhaps, if you intend to visit other planets, we should improve the ecosystems."_

"Connect to the Sys. Co. Have it reconfigure the shell metals. Use the silver titanium alloy from the seraphim tactical satellite. That should ensure fuselage integrity while maintaining power-to-weight ratio." She said. "D'ya get all that SAL?"

_"Yes. Shall I render using proposed specifications?"_

"Thrill me."

She then listens to the TV and CNN is on. _**"Tonight's red-hot red carpet is right here at the Disney Concert Hall, where Jenny Wakeman's third annual benefit for the Firefighter's Family Fund has become the place to be for L.A.'s high society."**_ She is bewildered by this.

"SALLY, did we receive an invite for that?"

_"I have no record of an invitation, Jen."_

**_"...hasn't been seen in public since her bizarre and highly controversial press conference. Some claim she's suffering from posttraumatic stress and has been bedridden for weeks. Whatever the case may be, no one expects an appearance from her tonight."_**

_"The render is complete." _She shows her the designs of her overall body and gadgets are in positions. But she finds the color a bit uninteresting. "A little ostentatious, don't ya think?"

_"What was I thinking? You are usually so discreet."_

She then thinks it a bit over and notices the blue cans near her. "How about a nice touch of blue."

_"Understood. That should keep you a low profile." _The image comes up on screen. _"The render is complete."_

"I like it. Fabricate it. Paint it."

_"Commencing automated assembly. Estimated completion time is five hours."_

Five hours is enough to get to the concert hall. "Don't wait up on me, baby." She said as she hopped inside her car and drives off.

* * *

At the Disney Concert Hall, many guests and journalists are on the scene. When Jenny arrived, the crowd turned their attention to her and start swarming her. She gets out of her car as they do so.

Emil Locus is there as well as he talks to a reporter.

"Weapons and manufacturing is only one small part of what Wakeman Mechanics is all about. And our partnership with the fire and rescue community is..." He stops when he sees the crowd suddenly panning their attention to Jenny Wakeman as she walks up to the entrance. One of the boys then calls out for her.

"Jenny! Remember me, Jenny?"

"Sure don't."

She passes a few people and makes it towards Locus.

"What's the world coming to when a guy's got to crash his own party?" She said to Locus.

"Look at you." He said as he admires Jenny's black dress and smooth blonde hair. "Hey, what a surprise."

"Aw, thanks. You look cute too, I'll see you inside." She said sarcastically as she walks in.

"Hey!" Locus called to her. "Take it slow, all right? I got the board right where we want them."

"Nice. You handle that. I'll just be a minute." Jenny walks in.

Jenny walks in to see a large hall where people are dancing, drinking or chatting. She walks over to the bar.

"Give me some oil." She said to the bartender who looks at her in confusion.

"We don't serve oil, Miss." He replied.

"You got a car?" Jenny quickly said again.

"What?" He asked again in confusion.

"DO. YOU. HAVE. A CAR?" She asked again trying to make sure he keeps up.

"Yes?"

"Where is it parked? Do you remember where it is parked?"

"Yes. I do."

"Then take a glass with you to your car and pour me some oil." She said and the bartender looks a bit scared.

"I can't leave my post."

"Then make it five minutes or less or I will knock your teeth out, blockhead." She said and the bartender quickly raced to his car.

Jenny then leans on the bar stand and watches people dance. Then the agent from earlier comes by and stands next to Jenny. "Miss Wakeman?"

"Who's asking?"

"Sean Razinski."

"Oh yeah... yeah, yeah, yeah. The guy from the... 'whatsitsname'?"

"Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division." He corrected her.

"Boy... you need a new name."

"Yeah, I hear that a lot. Listen, I know this must be a trying time for you, but we need to debrief you. There's still a lot of unanswered questions, and time can be a factor with these things." Jenny then spots Sheldon in the crowd chatting with his friends. All the while Razinski continues to talk. "Let's just put something on the books. How about the 24th at 7:00 p.m at Wakeman Mechanics?"

Jenny looks to him. "Tell you what. You got it." She shakes his hand. "You're absolutely right." She lets go. "Well, I'm going to go to my assistant, and we'll make a date." Razinski nods and leaves while Jenny walks over to Sheldon.

The bartender comes back with a glass of oil in his hands and sees that Jenny is gone.

Jenny walks up to Sheldon and taps his shoulder to get his attention. He sees her and is amazed.

"Jenny?"

"Who else?"

"You look beautiful!" He said.

"Yep... suck it up, wild cat. It's gonna get as good as it gets."

"What are you doing here?" He asked her.

"Avoiding government agents."

"Are you by yourself?"

"Yes." She then changes the subject. "Where'd you get that suit?"

"It was my dad's."

"Oh how is he by the way?"

"Jenny... He died 4 years ago."

Jenny keeps a grin on her face in awkwardness and changes the subject again. "Sore subject- you wanna dance?"

"Uhh... no... actually I-"

"Oh don't be so shy, let's dance."

Jenny grabs his hand and head to the dance floor. They sway around and Sheldon becomes a bit uncomfortable.

"Is something wrong?" Jenny notices.

"No... it's..."

"Do you wanna talk outside?"

"Yep. Yep- I wanna talk outside."

"Okay. Let's talk outside."

"After you."

"No after you."

"Ladies first."

"I insists."

Sheldon pauses while Jenny still has her hand out for him. He goes outside and Jenny follows. They walk to the balcony.

"Okay... what is wrong, Sheldon Lee?" Jenny said as she tries to be playful.

"I just... feel embarrassed."

Jenny giggles a bit but holds it and listens. "Go on."

"I just don't want to be seen dancing with my own boss."

"Uhhh, why?"

"Well..." Sheldon then looks to her. "We've had a lot of good times together Jenny."

"Apart from being a weirdo in front of me in high school."

"Yes! But this time. You're the weirdo."

"What? You want me to fire you, help take the edge off?"

"I just..."

"You just what? Tell me, Sheldon! Tell me, dammit!"

"I outgrew you!" He said.

Jenny is left with sudden sadness upon hearing that.

"Look, Jenny. You were hot. I admit it. But only back when we were in high school. Now... I don't find as attractive than I thought you'd be. Sure, you look beautiful right now, but then you showed me what happened to you after you went missing and that's where I lost it. I just think we should... move on."

Jenny is speechless and looks at Sheldon with her sad eyes.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"No... I'm sorry. That was totally weird of me. I understand. I shouldn't have danced with you."

"No no no! The dance was fine, it's just... you're indifferent."

"So this has nothing to do with the dance?" She asked again.

"No, it's wasn't the dance. It's you! Everybody knows exactly who you are and how you are with boys and all of that, which is completely fine. But, you know, then me, you're my boss, and I'm dancing with you."

"I think I've taken this a bit too far."

"No you haven't. I've been trying to find the girl of my dreams after high school. After you rejected me so many times and here you... are... about to... be nice... to me... for the first time."

Sheldon and Jenny look at each other and are completely lost in each others eyes. They then move in while closing their eyes as they are about to kiss but then Jenny's neck extends a little and hits Sheldon's nose. "Ouch."

"Oops."

"Owww!" He feels his nose.

"My bad."

"That's fine."

"You okay. I can fix it if you like."

"No, no. It's fine. I'll just..." He lets his nose go. "Walk it off."

They look at each other and exchange laughs. Jenny scratches her shin with her leg, looking to lighten up the mood.

"Soooooooo... ummmmm... tsk... Can I get you something? Some vodka maybe?"

"Yes... please..."

"Okay."

"Very dry with olives, a lot of olives. Like at least three olive."

"Okay..." Jenny leaves for the bar.

Jenny walks up to the bartender. "I'd like one extra dry vodka please. Extra olives, extra fast. Make one of them dirty, will you?"

"Would like some oil too, my lady?" He asked sarcastically.

Jenny paused and looked at the bartender with a very subtle look and prepares to punch his face, which the bartender cowers in fear.

"Ah ha! I'm just screwing with you!" Jenny said. "Where is my oil?"

The bartender looks around with a smile and runs back to his car again.

"Mr. Forgettable." She said under her breath as she leans again.

"Wow." A voice boomed in front of her and she sees it's Don Prima again. "Jenny Wakeman."

"Oh hey. It's you... uhhh... Leonardo..."

"Donatello." He corrected her.

"Yep. Alright, Michelangelo."

"No... it's Don."

"I hear you, Raphael."

"Jenny." Don gets annoyed.

"Sorry, an old TV show I watched."

Don then leans with her.

"Well, here's this. You must have a lot of nerve showing up here tonight. Can I at least get a reaction from you?"

"Panic. That's my reaction." She said.

"Cause I was referring to your company's involvement in this latest atrocity."

"Yeah. They just put my name on the invitation. I don't know what to tell you."

"I actually almost bought it."

"In case you haven't heard I was away for a three months." Jenny said to his face.

Don then pulls out some photos. "Is this the accountability your mother so calls 'peace'?" He shows them to her.

"What is this place?"

"It's a town called Gulmira. Heard of it?" He asks her.

Jenny realizes that this is Damith's home. She saw photos of the terrorists attacking the small town and glares in anger.

"When were these taken?" She asked Don.

"Yesterday."

She sees the weapons with her name on it.

"I didn't approve any shipment."

"Your company did."

"I'm not my company."

The bartender comes back with the oil in a glass and holds it out to Jenny. "Here, Miss." However due to her anger, Jenny carelessly punches the bartender in the face and he falls to the ground.

She then walks outside and confronts Locus who is being praised with camera shots.

"Emil!" Jenny called out and Locus turns to her. "Have you seen these pictures?" She asked in a rushed tone. "What's going on in Gulmira?"

"Jenny, Jenny." Locus calmed her down and puts his arm around her shoulder as he and she take camera shots. "You can't afford to be this naïve."

"Naïve? I was naïve before when they lock me out. First it was 'no ready, aim and fire' business and now this?

"Let's take a picture. Come on." Locus turned to the press. "Picture time!"

They take the photos while Locus whispers to Jenny.

"Jenny. Who do you think locked you out?" Jenny becomes suspicious of Locus on what he just said. "I was the one who filed the injunction against you. It was the only way I could protect you."

Jenny becomes horrified as Locus leaves the stand and enters his limo. He drives off, leaving Jenny to stand motionless on the stairs. She slowly changes her expression into angry.

* * *

Back at home, in the garage. Jenny is sitting on her couch, while adjusting her laser cannon on her gauntlet.

**_"The 15 mile hike to the outskirts of Gulmira can only be described as a descent into hell, into a modern day Heart of Darkness." _**Said the reporter on the TV as an angry Jenny watches while screwing in her gauntlet.

**_"Simple farmers and herders from peaceful villages have been driven from their homes, displaced from their lands by warlords emboldened by a new-found power."_**

Jenny's face becomes even more angrier as she tightly screws in another bolt.

**_"Villagers have been forced to take shelter in whatever crude dwellings they can find in the ruins of other villages, or here in the remnants of an old Soviet smelting plant. Recent violence has been attributed to a group of foreign fighters referred to by locals as the 'The Black Eden'."_**

Jenny finishes screwing in her bolt and watches.

_**"As you can see, these men are heavily armed and on a mission. A mission that could prove fatal to anyone who stands in their way. With no political will or international pressure, there's very little hope for these refugees."**_

She sees the Russian Lady on the TV and glares even more.

**_"Around me, a woman begging for news on her husband, who was kidnapped by insurgents, either forced to join their militia... Desperate refugees clutch yellowed photographs, holding them up to anyone who will stop. A child's simple question, 'Where are my mother and father?'"_**

Jenny gets up from her seat and walks over to the garage.

**_"There's very little hope for these refugees, refugees who can only wonder who, if anyone, will help."_**

Jenny clinches her teeth and fires off her laser cannon at a couple of windows. She breathes in and out to take in all the rage and then shoots at the TV. She looks on with an angry look and mutters "Assholes..." She then knew what she had to do.

* * *

**End of chapter. **

**Be patient. More will arrive soon.**


	4. Shocking Revelations

**Iron Robot**

**Chapter 4: Shocking Revelations**

* * *

After witnessing the news about the attack on Gulmira, Jenny walks over to her armory station to suit up. She deactivates her exo-skin and steps onto the metal plate which activates a mechanism. The machine straps on the gauntlets on her wrists, the flight boots on her feet and the stabilizer pigtails on her head. All powered by her power battery in the belly bolt. Her entire metallic armor is sprayed with blue paint except for the arms and other parts. She is now ready to combat these terrorists and sets course to Gulmira.

At the village of Gulmira, many civilians were running in fear from the Black Eden terrorists. They fired a Jeremiah Missile which explodes at a distance. Many of the soldiers started breaking down doors to homes and capturing every civilian they could find, killing them if persisted. They load people onto trucks. One of them, the fat one is leading the operation. [Hurry it up! Put the women in those trucks. Stack the weapons over there. Clear all the houses!]

One of the terrorists are dragging a family across but they trip and the soldiers aggressively picked them up. [Put him with the others.] One of the soldiers said and they dragged the dad away from the family. His wife, daughter and son scream for him as he does the same. The son breaks free from the soldiers arms and runs over to him. The father does the same and they embrace, but not long after the soldiers quickly break it up.

[What the hell is this?!] Obviously the fat one doesn't care about a little family love and the soldiers shove him away from his son and beat him to the ground. The son is dragged away as he screams for his father's life. The fat one continues stomping his face and until he's had enough he orders his troops. [Shoot this dog! You are all incompetent!]

They bring him up to his knees and aim their rifles at him. The family continues to scream in agony as they prepare to watch his life end. But suddenly it all halted when the metallic robot herself finally enters the picture. Jenny lands on the ground and looks up to her opponent who proceeded to fire at her. Jenny simply walked up to him and punches him to a wall. She turns around and activates her laser pistol which shoots a blue beam at another soldier. She shoots another behind her and another to her right and then to her front where she sees the terrorists holding the civilians as human shields and threatening to kill them unless she backs down. They scream at her as she lets her guard down, but with the use of her HUD targeting system in her optics she activates some mini darts that popped out of her shoulders and hits every single terrorists in the face, knocking them down.

With them taken care of, the son finally reunites with his father and they hug. The son then watches Jenny walk over to the wall, where the fat one is hiding. He tries to contact the leader but suddenly Jenny's hand bursts through the wall near him, grabs him and pulls him out. She holds him to her face. "Remember me, tubby?" She asked the frightened guy and drops him over to the crowd of people. She then hovers above the air. "He's all yours." She addressed to the crowd before flying off. They watch her fly into the sky and then turn their attention to the fat guy who is completely defenseless.

Jenny flies through the skies of Gulmira and searches for more enemy activity. She finds another outpost with Jeremiah missiles and glares. However she was caught off guard and is shot down by a missile and falls out of the sky. She hits a building and impacts the ground creating a crater. She climbs out of the rubble while breathing calmly. She gets up and looks around her surroundings. She sees in front of her is a large tank and it fires another projectile at her, she however dodges it by tilting her body. She then morphs her hand into a grenade launcher and fires one at the tank. She turns around and walks away while the tank behind her explodes. She is confronted by more bullet firing terrorists which does little for her armor. She hovers up into the air and lays her eyes on the missiles. She then fires a blast of her laser cannon at them causing them to explode. The Russian lady who riding in a truck drives by to see the explosion. Jenny flies out of the explosion and into airborne.

* * *

Over at Edwards Air Force Base, the explosion is caught on their radar.

"What the hell was that?" Said the airman.

"Were we cleared to go in there?" Asked the soldier.

"No, they were using human shields. We never got the green light."

"Put me through to State." The Staff Sergeant ordered. "They're going to be all over this."

"Get those monitors up!"

They spot the source.

"We got a bogey!"

"Wasn't Air Force!"

"We got the CIA on the line?"

"I've got Langley on the line. They want to know if it's us."

"No, it definitely wasn't us, sir!"

"It wasn't Navy."

"It wasn't Marines."

"I need answers, dammit! Can I please get eyes on target."

"Negative, negative. Cannot identify."

They see the moving source. "Get me Colonel Carbunkle of Weapons Development down here now!"

* * *

Jenny continues to fly through the skies.

* * *

Colonel Brad then enters the room.

"We ran an ID check and cross-referenced with all known databases. We have nothing." Said the major.

"Any high altitude surveillance in the region?" Brad asked.

"We got an AWAC and a Global Hawk in the area."

"So this thing just appeared out of nowhere?" Brad asked again. "How come it didn't show up on the radar?"

"Sir! Got a minimal radar cross-section!"

"Is it stealth?" Brad demanded.

"No, sir, it's... tiny. We think it's an unmanned aerial vehicle."

"Colonel, what are we dealing with here?" He asked Brad and he thinks for a moment. And pretty much he gets an idea.

"I gotta make a call." He grabs a phone.

* * *

Jenny's pigtail rings like a phone and it activates as a cell phone. "Hello?" She said.

"Jenny."

"Who's this?"

"It's Brad."

"Oh, Brad. Hey. How's military business?"

"Jenny, listen, I don't have time for this so just listen up. I ne-"

"I'm sorry... can you speak up!" She shouts while flying.

Brad gets irritated. "What the hell is that noise?"

"Sorry... Uhhh... Tanning salon. It makes that... weird noise when I'm in the sun booths."

"Well look, I need your help."

"It's funny how that works, huh?"

"Well, Speaking of funny, we've got a weapons depot that was just blown up a few clicks from where you were being held captive."

"Really? Wow. That's weird. Guess that's a hot spot. *pants* Sounds like someone stepped in and did your job for you, huh?"

"Why do you sound like you're out of breath, Jen?"

"Oh! Uh? Exercise! I'm exercising."

"I thought you were tanning."

"Oh uh! I am exercising and tanning at the same time. No, that's not right. I mean... I just got out of the sun booth and I'm exercising. Dang it!"

"You sure you don't have any tech in that area that I should know about?"

"Nope."

* * *

"Bogey spotted!" Called the airman. "Whiplash, come in hot."

Brad looks at the moving target now who unknown to him is actually Jenny.

"Okay, good. Cause I'm staring at one right now and it's about to be blown to kingdom come."

* * *

Jenny, still flying through the clouds, looks behind her to see two fighter jets coming from behind.

"Whelp, there's my exit!"

_Up, Up, Up by Rose Falcon plays in the background._

The jets chase Jenny through the skies.

_**Get ready or not  
Cause here I come  
Dance, dance, dance  
Have some fun  
6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1  
Get up, get up**_

"Ballroom, this is Whiplash One. I've got the bogey in my sights."

"Whiplash one, what is it?" Brad asked.

"I've got no idea."

"You have radio contact?"

"Non responsive, sir."

"Then you are clear to engage."

_**Oh no  
Never ever gonna stop  
Try to fly and if I drop  
Not gonna quit**_

They chase Jenny but she activates her supersonic boost in her jet feet and flies at supersonic speed from them.

"No way!" Whiplash One said.

_**Get up, get up  
**__**Get up**_

_**Stand back  
I'm gonna make some noise  
Sing until they hear my voice  
Can't keep me down  
Get up, get up**_

"What happened?" The major asked.

"That thing went supersonic!" Whiplash One responds.

"This is Whiplash Two, I've got a lock on the target."

_**Get ready or not  
Cause here I come  
Dance, dance, dance  
Have some fun  
6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1  
Get up, get up**_

_**Get up, up, up  
Whoa whoa!  
Up, up, up!**_

Whiplash Two launches a missile at Jenny in which she tries to out run. The missile comes closer to her.

_"Inbound missile, Jen!"_

"No, really." She said. "Let's try this! Flares!"

Jenny's body then pops out some mini turrets and shoots at the missile which explodes near her.

"What the?! The bogey deployed flares." Called Whiplash One. Jenny's power malfunctions for a while but manages to keep in the air.

Whiplash One proceeds to chase Jenny through the sky by shooting it's mini gun at her. She sustains some bullet damage by doing a barrel roll through the clouds.

_**Rain falls  
Down on their parade  
Lemons into lemonade  
Can't slow me down  
No way, no way  
No way**_

_**Yesterday is in the past  
Revolt  
Tomorrows coming fast  
All you got is now  
Get up, get up**_

_**Get ready or not  
Cause here I come  
Dance, dance, dance  
Have some fun  
6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1  
Get up, get up**_

_**Get up, up, up  
Whoa, whoa  
Up, up, up  
Whoa, whoa  
Up, up, up  
Whoa, whoa  
Up, up, up  
Whoa, whoa  
Up, up, up!**_

Jenny was getting hit by too many bullets and decides to do the next move.

"DEPLOY FLAPS!" She screamed and she halts completely after deploying her wing flaps and her pursuers lose her by going past them.

"WHAT THE?!" Whiplash One said.

"That thing just jumped off the radar, sir."

"The sat visual has been lost."

"No way that's a UAV." Whiplash Two said.

"What is it?" Major asked.

"I can't see anything. I think it's been dealt with."

Brad was about to call it off, but his phone rings. An incoming call from Jenny. At first he was ignorant to answer but answers it anyway.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Brad, it's me."

"It's who?"

"It's me, Jenny."

"Nah, I'm sorry, I thought you were too busy to help out."

"Yeah I did, but, but..."

"No no no! You don't understand Jenny! This isn't a game. You do not send civilian equipment into my active war zone! You understand that?!"

"Brad, listen to me!"

"NO! I'm done, Jenny! You scared me for the last time and you-"

"It's a robot!" She admits.

Brad gets confused. "What?!"

"It's not a piece of equipment. It's a metallic body. I'm in it, Brad, I'm inside of it!" Jenny explained it to Brad who's expression changes. "IT'S ME!" Jenny screamed that last sentence, which made Brad look at the monitors.

"Carbunkle, you got anything for me?" The major asked.

"Mark your position and return to base." Brad said to the pilots.

"Roger that, ballroom." Whiplash one said. He then turns to see Whiplash Two's jet has Jenny holding underneath it. "Wait a second! Over there! Whiplash Two! On the belly!"

Everyone looks at the monitors.

"It looks like a... A GIRL!?"

Brad sees in horror that the robot is indeed Jenny. "Jenny...?" He whispered.

"Shake her off! Roll!" Whiplash Two does so. "Roll!"

The jet Jenny is on does a barrel roll to shake her off. However the pressure was too much for her. Her anxiety was going off.

"Oh no! Please no! Not now!" Jenny panicked as she clings tight on the jet for dear life, but she ultimately slips and smashes through Whiplash One's wing.

"I'm hit! I'm hit!" He screamed as his jet begins to spiral out of control.

"Punch out! Punch out!" Major yelled to him.

Whiplash One punches the eject button and flies out of the jet on his seat as it exploded.

"Whiplash One is down!" Major said.

Whiplash One falls out of the sky while struggling to open his parachute.

"Whiplash Two, do you see a chute?"

"Negative! No chute, no chute!" He replied.

The chute was jammed. "My chute is jammed! My chute is jammed! Do you copy?!"

Jenny catches her breath after what she just been through. She then quickly hops into rescuing Whiplash One. She flies after him.

Whiplash Two spots her on the monitors.

"Sir, I've got visual on the bogey."

"Whiplash Two, reengage. If you get a clear shot you take it."

"Major, we don't even know what we're shooting at." Brad said. "Call off the raptors."

"That thing just took out an F-22 inside a legal no fly zone! Whiplash Two, if you have a clear shot you take it!"

_"Jen, you've been reengaged. Excute evasive maneuver."_

"Keep going!" Jenny said to SALLY as she finally reaches the falling Whiplash One. She grabs the seat and deploys the chute for him, saving his life.

"Good chute, good chute!" He called and everyone cheers.

Jenny flies off away from the other jet and Brad gets back on the phone with her.

"Jenny...? You still there?"

"Hey, Brad."

"*chuckles* Oh my God, you crazy bitch."

"Hey!"

"Sorry. But you owe me a plane. You know that right?"

"Yeah, well, technically he hit me. Now are you going to come by and see what I'm working on?"

"No, no, no, no, the less I know, the better. Now, what am I supposed to tell the press?"

"Uhhh... training exercise. Isn't that the usual BS you can come up with?"

"It's not that simple."

Later on... at the press being broadcasted on television, Brad talks.

"An unfortunate training exercise involving an F-22 Raptor occurred yesterday. I am pleased to report that the pilot was not injured."

Emil Locus is watching this at home.

"As for the unexpected turn of events on the ground in Gulmira, it is still unclear who or what intervened, but I can assure you that the United States government was not involved."

Emil isn't looking too happy about this.

* * *

Back at home, in the garage. Sheldon walked downstairs to see Jenny as she was getting the attachments off of her.

"Ok, be careful. Ow ow ow! Not so hard." They get the wrists off her.

_"It's a tight fit, Jen." _She tries to get the pigtails off but Jenny hops on one foot as SALLY tries getting it off. _"Jenny, the more you struggle, the more this is going to hurt."_

"Be careful. This is my first time. I designed this to come off, so... Hey." SALLY gets the pigtails off. "I really should be able to..."

_"Please, try not to move, Jen."_

SALLY gets the foot pads off her and the other attachments. All the while, Sheldon witnessed it all.

"What's going on here?" He asked and Jenny turns around. However, as she turned SALLY accidently holds her up by her foot and is upside down.

"Okay..." Jenny said awkwardly as she is hanging upside down. "But hey! This isn't the worst thing you've caught me doing. Eh? Eh?"

Sheldon looked at Jenny's metal body. "Are those bullet holes?"

Jenny's face turns awkward again and the SALLY drops her to the ground landing on her head, but still upside down. "Yes?" She uttered.

* * *

Back in Afghanistan, a small convoy of hummers pull into a small outpost filled with Black Eden soldiers. The Russian lady awaits for her handler as he pulls into the camp. Exiting out of the vehicle is none other than Emil Locus. He smiles as he is greeted by the leader.

"Welcome." She said. Locus stares at the scars on her head. "Compliments of Jenny Wakeman." She told him.

"If you'd killed her when you supposed to, you'd still have a face." Locus responded.

"You paid us trinkets to kill a princess." She said back.

"Show me the weapon." Locus demanded.

"Come." She said. "Leave your guards outside."

She walks off while Locus holds his men into position when he comes back.

He enters the tent with the Russian lady and before him stood the first metallic battle armor Jenny built on her own. Locus walks toward it in awe.

"Her escape bore unexpected fruit." The lady said.

"So... this is how she did it."

"We scraped the parts together..." She gets out a cup under the table. "And perfected it into an even more powerful weapon. We call it... 'the Shell'." She talks while Emil kept looking at the designs.

"This is only a first, crude effort. Wakeman has perfected her design. She has made a masterpiece of death. A man with a dozen of these can rule all of Asia. And you dream of Wakeman's throne. We have a common enemy." Locus looks to her while she pours some tea in a cup. "If we are still in business, I will give you these designs as a gift. And in turn, I hope you'll repay me with a gift..." She holds her cup in the air. "...of robot soldiers."

Locus walks up to her and puts his hand on her shoulder. Unknown to her, Locus pulls out a device and she only began to notice blue dots on his ears. He activates the device which gives off an ear piercing nerve disruption sound to her body, causing her veins to blacken and blood running down her ears, and it leaves her paralyzed.

[This is the only gift you shall receive.] Locus said in Russian. He deactivates it and pulls out his earplugs. "Technology. It's always been your Achilles' heel in this part of the world." He then grabs the blueprints drawn out by Jenny off the table. "Don't worry. It'll only lasts for fifteen minutes." He pats her shoulder. "That's the least of your problems." He walks out of the tent leaving the leader to stay where she is while still paralyzed with horror look on her face.

As Locus exits the tent, he sees that his men have captured the rest of the Black Eden. "Crate up the armor and the rest of it." He ordered his soldier. "All right, let's finish up here." That is a sign from Locus to his men and they execute all of the Black Eden soldiers.

Inside the hummer, Locus talks on his phone. "Set up Sector 16 underneath the power battery, and I'm going to want this data masked. Recruit our top engineers. I want a prototype right away." Locus smiles with an evil grin.

* * *

Back at home, Sheldon walked back down to the garage and finds Jenny in her human suit repairing her metallic circuitry with some tools. Sheldon walks into her view and she spots him. "Hey." She greeted him. "You busy? You mind if I send you on an errand?" Jenny asked her and Sheldon looked confused.

"I need you to go into my office. You're going to hack into the mainframe and you're going to retrieve all the recent shipping manifests." She hands him a blue flash drive. "This is a lock chip. This will get you in." Sheldon looks at the USB drive for a moment. "It'll probably be under Executive Files and if not, they put it on a ghost drive, in which case you need to look for the lowest numeric heading." Sheldon looks up to Jenny with worry.

"And what do you plan to do with this information if I bring it back here?" He asked.

"Same drill. They've been dealing under the table, and I'm gonna stop them. I'm gonna find my weapons... and destroy them. For the greater good."

"Jenny..." Sheldon starts feeling regret for all of this. "You know that I would help you with anything, but I cannot help you if you're going to start all of this again. And look... It's not about the dance, or our friendship or the way I always found you attractive but this... this is insane."

"Sheldon. There is nothing except THIS!" Jenny gets angry. "There's no art opening. There is no benefit. THERE IS NOTHING TO SIGN!" She shouts. "There is the next mission and nothing else."

"Jenny... I'm your friend... and I cannot..."

"SHELDON! This has nothing to do with friendship! Only peace. That is what my mother wanted. Peace..." She tears up a bit.

Sheldon feeling heart broken. "Is that so? Well then I quit." Sheldon puts the drive down and begins to walk away. Jenny feels regret.

"You stood by my side all these years while I reaped the benefits of destruction." Sheldon stops and turns to her. "Sure, I've been a cocky, selfish bitch most of the times but this time, Sheldon... I am starting to see the bigger picture. Now... I'm trying to protect the people that I put in harm's way, and you're gonna walk out on me for doing so?" She sits down. "You're all I have."

"You're going to kill yourself, Jenny. I'm not gonna be apart of it."

"I shouldn't be alive, unless it was for a reason. I'm not crazy, Sheldon. I just finally know what I have to do. And I know in my HEART that it's right." Jenny said and lies back on her chair.

Sheldon feeling that he owes Jenny that much decides to help her out. He takes the USB from the table and starts to walk off. Not before turning back to her. "You're all I have too, you know." Sheldon walks out as Jenny smiles thinking that her friend is beginning to trust her again.

* * *

Over at Wakeman Mechanics. Sheldon exited out of the elevator and walked through the hall until she reached Jenny's office. Looking to see if no one is looking at him, he sneaks inside her office without anyone catching him. He walks over to the desk and accesses her laptop by using the lock chip to hack through the security breach. He then locates the ghost drive. He searches through the files that feature weapons that Wakeman Mechanics has built. He then comes across another file which features blueprints of a large metallic robot similar to Jenny. He reads the label. "Section 16?" Sheldon becomes suspicious. "What are you up to, Emil?" He asks. He then finds a ransom video of the Black Eden group that captured Jenny during her captivity. Throughout the video the guy speaking was in Arabian but Sheldon translates the speech. _"You did not tell us that the target you paid us to kill was the great Jenny Wakeman. As you can see, Emil Locus, your deception and lies will cost you dearly. The price to kill Jenny Wakeman has just gone up." _Sheldon is shock upon hearing that. "Oh dear God."

He then immediately starts copying the ghost files to the USB drive. He waits for the process to be done. "So..." Sheldon gasps upon the voice boomed into him and sees Locus standing at the door, oblivious of what he's doing. "...what are we going to do about this?" Sheldon watches Locus go over to the mini bar and pour himself a batch of scotch while he hides the USB from his eyes with a newspaper. "I know what you're going through, Sheldon." Locus smells the bottle. "Jenny... She always buys the good stuff doesn't she?" He walks over to Sheldon by the computer but luckily he hides download process by using a screen saver. Locus looks at the computer, still unaware of what Sheldon was doing. "I was so happy when she came home. It was like we got her back from the dead. Now I realize, well..." He sits down on the table looking at him. "Jenny never really did come home, did she? She left a part of herself in that cave. Breaks my heart."

Sheldon tries to make conversation. "Well, she's a complicated person." He assures him. "She's been through a lot. I think she'll be all right."

"You are a very rare person, Mr. Lee." Locus said. "Jenny doesn't know how lucky she is."

"Thanks." Sheldon replied. He then gets up from his seat. "Well. I better get back to work." He secretly takes the flash drive out with newspaper and starts to leave.

"Is that today's paper?" Locus asked without even looking back. Sheldon froze there and calmly walks back over to him.

"Yes."

"Do you mind?"

"Not at all." He hands him the paper.

"Puzzle."

"Of course."

"Take care, Mr. Lee."

Sheldon smiles and starts to walk off. He still has the USB drive and firmly grasps it as he walks. When he left Locus in the room, he slams the paper down on the table in anger and looks at the laptop. He finds out that the ghost drive data has been downloaded on a copy. He gets irritated and gets up to pursue Sheldon.

Sheldon walks down the stairs to the exit but also finds Agent Razinski waiting. "Mr. Lee? We had an appointment." He told him. "Did you forget about our appointment?"

"Nope, right now. Come with me." He told him and Razinski gets up.

"Right now?"

"Yep, we're having it right now. Walk with me. I'm gonna give you the meeting of your life."

"Why not in your office?"

Locus sees the two off from the second floor and heads down to the power battery chamber where the engineers he's hired are doing the best they can and are making a phone call.

"Yeah, we've been working our best to do it. Absolutely, we're..." Locus enters and heads up to the work station. "I'm going to have to call you back." The engineer said as he hangs up and Locus comes up to him. "Mr. Locus? Sir? We've explored what you've asked us and it seems as though there's a little hiccup. Actually..."

"A Hiccup?"

"Yes, to power the suit, sir, the technology actually doesn't exist. So it's..."

"Wait, wait, wait! The technology?" He grabs him around the shoulder and shows him the power battery. "Here's the technology. I've asked you to simply make it smaller."

"Okay, sir. But that's what we're trying to do, but honestly, it's impossible."

"JENNY WAKEMAN WAS ABLE TO BUILD THIS THING IN A CAVE!" Locus screamed at the top of his lungs. "WITH A BOX OF SCRAPS!"

"Well, I'm sorry, Mr. Locus." He replied nervously. "I'm not Jenny Wakeman." And pretty much it made sense to Locus.

* * *

Back at home, Jenny walks over to her coffee table and her iPhone rings. She reaches for it and sees and incoming call from Sheldon. She answers the phone but is suddenly paralyzed by the ear piercing nerve disruptor. She drops the phone. "Jenny? Jenny, are you there? Hello?" Jenny is slowly being lowered to her couch by none other than Locus. Her entire body started to tether as oil from inside her starts bleeding out of her.

"Breathe." He told Jenny as he lowered her down. "Easy, easy." He then shows her the device. "You remember this one, right?" He takes the earplugs out of him as he paces. "It's a shame the government didn't approve it. There's so many applications for causing short-term paralysis." He chuckles and then walks to Jenny. "Jenny." He pulls her face to him. "When I ordered the hit on you, I worried that I was killing the golden goose." He then pulled out a claw grabbing gizmo out of his case. "But, you see..." He then places it to Jenny's naval area, where her belly bolt is. "It was just fate..." He drills through the exo-suit and grabs hold of the power battery inside her. "...that you survived that." He pulls the battery out of her with the wires still sticking to her. All the while a horrified and paralyzed Jenny looks at Locus. "You had one last golden egg to give." He looks at Jenny's horror face. "Do you really think that just because you have an idea means it belongs to you? Your mother, she gave us the atomic bomb. Now, what kind of a world would it be today if she was as selfish as you?"

He yanks the power battery wires off and Jenny gasps. He then holds the power battery in his hands while he evilly smiles. "Oh, it's beautiful. Jenny... This is your Ninth Symphony. What a masterpiece." He sits down with Jenny as he gazes at the power battery. "Look at that, Jenny. This is your legacy. A new generation of weapons with this at its heart. Weapons that will help steer the world back on course, put the balance of power in our hands. The right hands." Jenny's eyes slowly move to Locus as he puts the power battery in his case. "I wish you could've seen my prototype. It's not as... well... not as conservative as yours." He gets up and starts walking away but stops and turns to her again. "Oh and Jenny. It was a shame that you had to involve your old boyfriend in this. To be honest... I would've preferred that he lived." He laughs as he walks away leaving Jenny to die without her power battery.

* * *

**End of chapter.**

**I don't own the song.**


	5. The Heart of Battle

**Iron Robot**

**Chapter 5: The Heart of Battle**

* * *

Over at the city of Malibu, Brad was driving and is on the phone.

"What do you mean he paid to have Jenny killed?" He said while Sheldon speaks. "Sheldon, slow down. Why would Emil... Okay, so where's Jenny now?"

Sheldon was just coming out of the S.H.I.E.L.D. facility with Razinski and other agents. "I don't know. She's not answering her phone. Please go over there and make sure everything's okay. ... Thank you, Brad." He hangs up as he and the other agents get into a car. While Brad quickly makes a U-turn and heads for Jenny's home.

* * *

Back at Jenny's home however, Jenny, who has recovered from paralyzes, is in her elevator as she makes it down to her garage, but she is not looking so healthy as the power battery that was keeping her alive is gone. She is close to death. She makes it to her garage and spots the extra power battery on her desk that she left. She tries to walk to it but trips. She breathes as she struggles over to her table, while oil continuously bleeds out of her. She crawls to her table and tries to reach for the power battery but unfortunately she was too weak and her whole body just gave up. She slumps down to the floor and awaits her demise seeing that she has failed. She was gonna die there but then her helper robot suddenly brings her the power battery to her. She looks up and holds the battery in her hand. She turns to her helper robot. "Good boy..." She utters and she quickly smashes the glass containing the battery.

* * *

Back at the factory... Locus stares at his new marvel... 'the Shell', which is a more modified and powerful version of the metallic armor that was built into Jenny. He looks at the power battery he stole and walks up to the robot suit. He places the power battery inside where the naval area goes and it activates. He backs away for a moment and gazes upon his new ultimate weapon of destruction.

* * *

Back at home... Brad enters the house to find Jenny.

"Jenny?" He called out. "Jenny?" But Jenny wasn't up there and so he decides to check down at the garage. He passes down the stairs and looks through the window to see a collapsed Jenny on the ground. "JENNY!" He quickly enters the garage and goes over to her. "Jenny! Are you okay?"

Jenny woke up for a moment and sees Brad. She just had her old power battery inserted to her belly bolt area. She grabs his shoulders in worry. "Brad... Where's Sheldon?" She weakly asked.

"He's fine. He's with five agents." He helps her up to her feet. "They're going to arrest Emil."

Jenny's expression changes and stretches her joints. "That's not gonna be enough." She glares as she walks over to her station.

* * *

Over at parking lot of Wakeman Mechanics. Sheldon, Razinski and his fellow agents exit their vehicles and enter the building. They enter the power battery chamber where they look for Locus.

"Section 16, Section 16." Sheldon repeats until he finds it. "There it is."

They walk over to the door labeled 'Section 16'. Sheldon tries to open the door by scanning his card over it but it doesn't work. He looks back to Razinski. "My key's not working. It's not opening the door." He says while Razinski holds his hand out behind him as his agent gives him a device. "Oh, wow! What's that?" Sheldon asked as he plants the device on the lock. "Is it like a little device? Is it something that's going to pick the lock off or something?" He kept asking until the device is armed.

"You might want to take a few steps back." Razinski advised Sheldon and he does by covering his ears while the agents wait. The device sets off a beeping noise until it went... BOOM! which destroys the lock and opens the door.

Locus hears the explosion, knowing that he has just been discovered and walks over to his machine. "It's time to take you for a test drive." He said to the machine.

* * *

Jenny gets her gauntlets on, her flight boots on, her pigtails on and her armor on, ready to give Locus a piece of her mind. Brad watches in awe as she is being put on. "That's the coolest thing I've ever seen."

"Not bad, huh?" Jenny said.

"What now?" Brad asked.

"Well, I'm gonna go down to the factory... and kick Locus's ass."

"Is there anything you want me to do?"

"Yeah. Keep the skies clear." She activates her jets and rockets out of the garage using the hole in the ceiling. Brad was surely amazed.

"Damn." He then looks over to another armor suit and smiles. He then realizes and looks away. "Next time, baby." He hops into one of Jenny's sports cars and speeds off back to the air base.

While in the starry night sky, Jenny flies over to the factory while her optics scan her armor.

"How do you think the X-1 chest piece is going to hold up?" Jenny asked SALLY.

_"The armor is at 48% power and falling, Jen. That chest piece was never designed for sustained flight."_

"Keep me posted." Jenny said as she sped up.

* * *

While back at the factory, the agents enter the working area inside along with Sheldon. They slowly walked to find and capture Locus. Razinski and Sheldon then come across a prototype Shell armor.

"Looks like you were right, Mr. Lee. He was building a suit."

"Yeah... But I thought it'd be bigger." Sheldon said.

Razinski scouts his men to search the area while a couple go with him. They search the sides while a few more agents search the main perimeter. One of them sees the suits digital blueprints. Sheldon walks around looking for anything related to the suit. He then hears some chains clinging. He sees them and looks forward into a abyss of darkness. He attempts to take a look closer through the chains and pauses for a moment. Just then, white eyes being to turn on and shocks Sheldon as the eyes move up. The suit locks onto Sheldon and just as he realizes he screams and tries to flee. "He's here!" He screamed again as he tries to flee while the agents shoot at it, but their bullets don't do anything and Locus just knocks them away or smash them. Sheldon escapes the chamber just before Locus could grab him. Yep, Locus is definitely in that suit. Sheldon runs out of the building while his phone rings he answers.

"Sheldon." It's Jenny.

"Jenny?"

"Sheldon, are you okay!"

"I'm fine." Sheldon is having a panic attack. "Are you..."

"Yes! Yes! I'm fine!"

"Oh my God. Emil... he's gone insane!"

"I know that. Listen, you have to get out of there right now!"

"He built a suit and he's coming for me!"

"Sheldon, get out of there!"

"Jenny... I..."

Just then the ground behind Sheldon breaks and crumbles as Locus in the Shell climbs out and confronts him. "Where do you think you're going, geek?" He walks up to Sheldon who screams again. His arm morphs into a machine gun and aims it down to him. "Your services are no longer required." Sheldon closes his eyes as he braces for death. He starts up the MG but then a voice is heard. "LOCUS!" He heard and sees Jenny speeding down towards him and he fires his MG at her. It was then Jenny tackles Locus through the factory basement and onto a freeway and crashes through a truck. They hit the ground where they are bombarded with cars. The cars then spiral in shock. One car drives up to the two and makes a complete halt while screaming. Locus gets up and sees the car while the family inside screams. He picks the car up and holds it over his head while Jenny watches.

"Hahahaha! I LOVE THIS SUIT!" He said.

"Put them down!" Jenny demanded.

"Collateral damage, Jenny." He walks over to her with car as he intends to smash her with it. She gets out her blaster gun and aims it at Locus. "You make me laugh, Wakeman!" Jenny then fires off a beam with it and sends Locus a few feet away, but dropping the car as well. Jenny manages to get the car and gently puts it down while the family still screams. _"Power reduced to 19%." _SALLY said and Jenny drops the car and it drives off underneath her. She tries to get up but Locus jumps over to her and grabs her by the head and smashes her down on the concrete two times. He then grabs an oncoming motorcycle and swings it at Jenny knocking over near a bus. Jenny gets up again on her knees, but was suddenly stepped down on the back by Locus. While all of this is happening the residents flee from the scene.

"For 30 years, I've been holding you up!" Locus said. As he punches Jenny's face down to the ground. "I built this company from nothing!" He picks up Jenny by the legs. "And nothing is going to stand in my way!" He then throws her to the bus, crashing into it. He then spawns out a missile on his shoulder. "Least of all, you!" He fires the missile that destroys the bus but sends Jenny flying up into the air but then falls back down. She manages to save herself by activating her jets and hovers.

"Hahaha! Impressive! You've upgraded your armor!" He says. "I've made a few upgrades of my own!" He then activates his jet fumes underneath his feet and flies straight towards her.

_"Jenny, it appears his suit can fly."_

"No shit. Take me to maximum altitude." She said.

_"With only 15% power, the odds of reaching that..."_

"I know the math! Just do it!" She demanded and she flies up into the sky with Locus chasing her.

Sheldon watches back at the parking lot as Locus pursues Jenny in the sky.

Back at base, they are both caught on the radar again. "Sir, you're not gonna believe this."

"That thing is back."

"Get me the Major. Scramble the jets."

They were just about to but Brad stops them. "Not necessary, people. Just a training exercise."

They nod and they let it go.

Back in the skies though, Jenny is still being pursued by Locus. _"Thirteen percent power, Jen."_

"Climb!" She shouts.

Locus comes closer to her. "_Eleven percent." "_Keep going!" "_Seven percent." _"Just leave it on the screen and stop telling me!" Eventually they get higher enough and Locus finally catches Jenny and holds her in his grasp. She struggles to break free from his grasp.

"You had a great idea, Jenny, but my suit is more advanced in every way!" Locus said to her face.

"How'd you solve the icing problem?" Jenny asked cleverly.

"Icing problem?" Confused Locus as his suit suddenly loses power as his whole armor freezes up in the atmosphere.

"You should probably have me look into that." Jenny remarked as she slams her fist on the Shell's head as it falls down to Earth. Jenny still hovers in the air.

_"Two percent."_ Jenny's jets are now running low on power as she greatly descends back down while struggling to keep the power optimized. She falls again but she hovers for a while. _"Jenny, we are now running on emergency backup power." _Jenny keeps her fall in control and crashes onto the roof of the factory building. She gets up as she seems to be falling apart, literally.

"Sheldon?" She calls to him on phone.

"Jenny! Oh my God! Are you okay?"

"I'm almost out of power and my parts are going over the place." She said as she gets up. "I'll be right down there." But then the Shell comes back down and lands behind Jenny. She turns around to face him again. Locus tries throwing a punch at her but she ducks and prepares her laser cannon. But, unfortunately her hand is missing and she just realized. "HUH?!" She then sustains a punch from Locus and is sent flying a few feet away, but with the help of her jets she sped up to him and morphs her hand into a spike ball and punches him with it. But then Locus grabs Jenny in his grasp again and crushes her with a bear hug. "SAL... Weapon Status?" She struggles as she looks at Locus. _"Repulsors offline. Missiles offline." _Locus smiles as he crushes Jenny and she starts to spurt oil from her armor. "FLARES!" She screams and her turrets shoot flares around Locus, releasing his grip on Jenny and gets blinded for a moment. He sees that Jenny has disappeared.

"Very clever, Jenny." He searches for Jenny on the rooftop while she hides. She contacts Sheldon again.

"Sheldon?"

"Jenny?"

"This isn't working. We're going to have to overload the power battery in the factory and blast him off the roof." Jenny said.

"Well, how are you gonna do that?"

"You're going to do it, Sheldon. I know you can. Just go to the central console and open up all the circuits. When I get clear of the roof, I'll let you know."

"Let me know what?"

"You're gonna hot the master bypass button." She said and looks back to see if Locus is still looking. "It's going to fry everything up here."

Sheldon makes his way now. "I'm on it!"

"Make sure you wait till I clear the roof. I'll buy you some time." Jenny goes to another hiding spot before Locus could spot her.

"Jenny... Come out and play." Locus said while he isn't looking.

Jenny then surprises Locus by jumping up on his back and blinding him. "Surprise, asswipe!" She exclaimed as she holds onto the Shell as it shakes. Jenny uses her optics to find a source inside Locus's suit. "This looks important." She shoves her hand inside the suit and pulls out a cable device which disables the Shell's optical system.

While all of this happens, Sheldon turns on all of the panels that is keeping the power battery stable. While that's happening, the power battery is slowly becoming unstable.

Locus manages to pull Jenny off his back and throws her over to the glass roof, which below it is the power battery. Jenny tries getting up again but pigtail falls off and so does her right leg. She looks up to the Shell as it opens itself up and reveals Locus.

"I never had a taste for this this sort of thing." He said as he holds one of Jenny's pigtails. "But I must admit... I am deeply enjoying this suit!" He crushes it with his metal hand. "Maybe I should give this Shell a better name, dontcha think?" He looks at the weaken Jenny. "You finally outdid yourself, Jenny! You'd have made your mother proud."

It was then Sheldon had pushed the last button and the master bypass button was ready and the power battery goes haywire.

"Jenny, it's ready! Get off the roof!" He called her.

Jenny tries getting up again, but her arm comes off and falls back. Locus then starts firing his machine gun at around Jenny but the glass around her shatters and she nearly falls. She manages to hold on to the edge while the glass falls on Sheldon and he looks up. "JENNY!" He screamed.

"How pathetic. Ironic actually. You tried to rid the world of weapons and YOU gave it its best one ever!" He said coming up to her by the railing.

"Sheldon!" She called.

"And now..." He activates his rocket system. "I am gonna kill you with it!" He then proceeds to shoot rockets at her which miss.

"You ripped out my targeting system!" Locus said and he continues to shoot at Jenny who holds on for dear, dear life.

"Sheldon! I can't hold on! Hit the button!"

"NO!" Sheldon screamed.

"Hey, I got a better name for this. The Silver Shell!" Locus said and he fires again.

"Sheldon there's no time to argue just press the damn button!" She commanded him.

"But... you'll die!"

"Hold still YOU LITTLE WHORE!" Locus gets angry and fires again at Jenny who slips and is hanging on one hand and is about to pop off.

"PRESS IT!" She screamed again and this time Sheldon presses the button and the power battery quickly shoots out an electro magnetic beam which shoots Jenny up into the air but also disrupts Locus's suit. He screams while the suit surges electricity and the beam itself shoots up at the sky and for a while it disappears leaving most of the city blacked out. Jenny falls back down to the roof and Locus who is now unconscious, loses his balance and tumbles down to the factory, impacting the power battery which causes it to explode. Jenny witnesses this but gets knocked back the explosion.

Sheldon has left the building unharmed and watches the explosion do it's work. After that, the factory is now destroyed and Emil Locus is history. A broken and detached Jenny lies on the burning roof unconscious. Her power battery was dying out but then she hears Sheldon calling her name and her power battery remains on again, meaning that she is alive.

* * *

**End of chapter.**


	6. Epilogue

**Iron Robot**

**Epilogue**

* * *

The next morning...

_"You've all received the official statement of what occurred at Wakeman Mechanics last night." _Said Brad to the press. _"There have been unconfirmed reports that a robotic prototype malfunctioned and caused damage to the power battery. Fortunately, a member of Jenny Wakeman's personal security staff..."_

This was going on TV as Jenny Wakeman is seen all repaired and prepared to make a speech while Sheldon gets her ready. She reads the news paper that has the headline 'Who is this Iron Robot?'

"Iron Robot, that's actually kind of catchy." Jenny said. "It's got a nice ring to it. I mean, it's not technically accurate. The armor can go a lot faster than turbo, but it's kind of evocative, the imagery anyway."

Agent Razinski comes in and hands Jenny some notes. "Here's your alibi." Jenny is astonished.

"Okay." She says as she takes them.

"You were on your yacht. We have port papers that put you in Avalon all night and sworn statements from 50 of your guests." He tells her.

"See, I was just thinking maybe we should say it was just Sheldon and me alone on the island." She said sarcastically and Sheldon gets a weird look on his face.

"That's what happened." Razinski said. "Just read it, word for word."

"There's nothing about Locus here." She said.

"That's being handled. He's on vacation. Small aircraft has such a poor safety record."

"But what about the whole cover story that it's a bodyguard? She's my... I mean... is that... That's kind of flimsy, don't ya think?"

"This isn't my first rodeo, Miss Wakeman. Just stick to the official statement and soon this will all be behind you. You've got ninety seconds."

Razinski starts to leave but Sheldon walks up to him.

"Oh, Mister Razinski?" He stops and listens to him. "Thanks. For everything. We appreciate your help."

"That's what we do, Mr. Lee." He replied. "That's what we do. You'll be hearing from us."

"From the Strategic Homeland Inter-" Sheldon tries to name it but Razinski cuts him off.

"Just call us SHIELD."

"Right. Thanks."

Razinski finally left and Sheldon preps up Jenny.

"Okay. Let's get this show on the road." He says.

"You know? It's actually not that bad." Jenny begins to admit. "Even I don't think I'm Iron Robot."

"You're not Iron Robot."

"Yeah I know, but if I were Iron Robot, I'd have this boyfriend who knew my true identity. He'd be a wreck cause he'd always be worrying that I was going to die, yet so proud of the woman I'd become. He'd be wildly conflicted, which would only make him more crazy about me." She turns over to him. "Tell me you never think about that night."

"What night?"

"You know."

"Are you talking about the night we danced and went up on the roof and then you went downstairs to get me a drink and you left me there, by myself?" Sheldon said and Jenny is lost for words there. "Is that the night you were referring to?"

Jenny didn't have anything to say so she just shrugs her shoulders and smiles sheepishly.

"Thought so." By repairing a loose wire off her face. "Will that be all, Miss Wakeman?"

Jenny giggles. "Yes. That would be all, Mr. Lee."

She then leans forward and kisses him on the cheek and leaves. Sheldon then feels his cheek as he blushes.

"And now, Miss Wakeman has prepared a statement." Brad says as he leaves the podium. "She will not be taking any questions. Thank you."

Jenny then walks up to the podium and acts nervous about all of this.

"Been a while since I was in front of you. I figure I'll stick to the cards this time." She says as the press laughs. "There has been speculation that I was involved in the events that occurred on the freeway and the rooftop..."

"I'm sorry, Miss Wakeman," Don from the press interrupts her. "but do you honestly expect us to believe that that was a bodyguard in a robot suit that conveniently appeared, despite the fact that you..."

"Listen, Splinter." Jenny interrupts and Don looks astonished again. "I know that it's confusing. It is one thing to question the official story, and another thing entirely to make wild accusations, or insinuate that I'm a superhero."

"I never said you were a superhero." Don said.

"Didn't..." Jenny is lost again. "Well, good. Because that would be outlandish and fantastic. I'm just not the hero type. Clearly. With this laundry list of character defects, all the mistakes I've made, largely public..." Brad then whispers in her ear to just stick to the cards. "Okay." She breathes in and out, looks at her cards and reads. "The truth is..." She looks at the crowd and thinks about this. She starts to wonder of her reputation when she does this.

"The truth is..." She stutters and the crowd looks at her in confusion. "The... truth is..." She can't do it and soon enough...

"Screw it!" She deactivates her exo-suit and reveals to the entire crowd her robotic form. The crowd gasps and Don surprisingly faints.

"I am Iron Robot." Jenny spoke her last lines.

And the entire crowd of press swarm her with questions camera flashes. Jenny just looks at the camera and smiles as this fanfic comes to an end.

* * *

**Written by Darkfanboy19**

**Based on "My Life as a Teenage Robot" by Rob Renzetti**

**Original story based on "Iron Man" Directed by Jon Favreau**

**Cast:**

**Jenny Wakeman as Tony Stark/Iron Man  
Emil Locus as Obadiah Stane  
Sheldon Lee as Pepper Potts  
Brad Carbunkle as Colonel James Rhodes  
Agent Sean Razinski as Agent Phil Coulson  
Brody as Happy Hogan  
Damith as Yensin  
SALLY as JARVIS  
and Don Prima as Christine Everhart**

**A Darkfanboy Production**

* * *

**Thank you for reading this fanfic based on the hit Marvel movie.**

**Be sure to check back to see the next fanfic following this. "The Incredible Courage."**

**See ya!**


	7. Secret Ending

Jenny comes home at night after that press conference and throws her exo-suit into the bin. She enters her house.

"SALLY?" Jenny called for her.

_"Welcome home, Jenny."_

Jenny walked into her living room, fresh out of her exo-suit but then sees a mysterious figure in front of her. He looks out her window and starts talking.

"'I am Iron Robot.'" He starts walking towards her. "You think you're the only superhero in the world? Miss Wakeman, you've become part of an even bigger universe. You just don't know it yet."

Jenny gets a bit agitated. "Who the hell are you?" She demanded.

The man then comes out of the dark and reveals his face. He is a black guy with black hair, dark suit and an eye patch. "William Fowler. Director of SHIELD."

"Oh." Jenny said.

"I'm here to talk to you about the Avenger Initiative."

* * *

**Ooooooohohohohooooooo!**


End file.
